Operation: Parent Trap
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Set 14 years in the future, Emma and Killian have been married 12 years, but are on the brink of divorce. Determined to reunite their parents, their 10 year old twins devise a plan to have them relive important moments in their love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Operation: Parent Trap

 **Author** : Steph aka CaptainSwanLuver  
 **Rating** : PG

 **Pairing** : Killian/Emma

 **Characters** : Killian, Emma  
 **Category** : Romance/Drama  
 **Disclaimer** : I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.

 **Spoilers** : Nope!

 **Summary** : Set 14 years in the future, Emma and Killian have been married 12 years, but are on the brink of divorce. Determined to reunite their parents, their 10 year old twins devise a plan to have them relive important moments in their love story.

 **Note** : Thanks for your responses to the last part of "Accidentally in Love". I'm glad you enjoyed the ending! This story is not AU, but set in the future. It is complete at 6 parts, but it's possible I might add more when I tinker with it. Hope you enjoy it! ~ Steph

… **Operation: Parent Trap - Part 1/6...**

Emma Swan-Jones stared at the divorce papers in front of her, the words blurring through the tears in her eyes. She had received them three weeks ago, but hadn't been able to bring herself to sign them.

It seemed so wrong. More than 12 years of marriage ended with a flick of the wrist. She didn't even know how they had gotten to this point. She and Killian had so many happy years together. Then life happened, her job got in the way, being the savior weighed heavily on them. Before they knew it, they started looking at each other like strangers.

They had always been able to be open and honest with each other. They could spend hours talking about anything under the sun. Now, unless it involved their 10 year old twins, they didn't seem to have anything to say to each other. Any issues they had remained unspoken and never dealt with. She would have almost preferred to have arguments with him. Then at least they would be communicating.

Six months ago, they had mutually agreed to separate. Killian had moved out and found an apartment down the street. Their ten year old twins were splitting their time between their parents, but were devastated by the news. Emma was actually happy that Henry was living in California working as a writer. He had come to think of Killian as a father. She didn't think she could stand to look into one more of her children's eyes and see the pain this was causing them.

This was the hardest thing either of them had ever done and they were still picking up the pieces of their shattered life together.

Emma sighed, gathered up the papers, and stuffed them in a drawer in her nightstand.

"Mom!" Ella called from the living room.

"In my bedroom," Emma answered.

Ella appeared in the doorway. These days, her twins actually made her heart ache every time she looked at them. They reminded her so much of Killian. Ella had blond hair like her, but sparkling blue eyes like her father. Her twin, Liam, had dark hair and a smile just like his father's.

"What's for dinner?" Ella asked.

Emma sighed. She had forgotten to stop at the store and they currently had nothing but mustard in the refrigerator.

"Um, take out?" Emma replied.

Ella shook her head. "How about we go out to eat? We haven't been to Lino's in forever."

Emma smiled sadly. She knew exactly how long it had been. Six months and four days. It was their last family dinner and then they had gone home to tell the twins they were separating.

Lino's is where she and Killian had gone on their first date. It had always held happy memories for her. Now, that restaurant would also hold sad memories.

"Actually, I think I'm in the mood for Chinese."

Ella wrinkled her nose. "I really feel like Italian. Come on, Mom, please?"

Emma sighed. "Fine. Call your father and tell him to drop your brother off there after he picks him up from soccer."

Ella smiled knowingly. "Sure." She paused and then eyed her mother, scrunching her nose. "You're not going to wear that, are you?"

Emma looked down at her black sweater, jeans, and boots. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Well, it's just that Lino's is a nice restaurant and you've kind of been chasing bad guys all day in those clothes. Maybe you could wear a dress."

Emma groaned. "A dress? Really? I'm thinking sweatpants and Chinese is sounding better and better."

Ella grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her to the closet. "Come on, Mom, you hardly ever dress-up and you always look so pretty when you do."

Emma's face softened. Her daughter did know how to manipulate her. Ella began to dig through her closet. She finally pulled out a pink dress. It was the one Emma had worn on her first date with Killian at Lino's.

She blinked back tears. Ella smiled. "How about this one? It's so pretty."

Emma shook her head. "That old thing? I haven't worn it in ages."

Ella shoved it into her mother's hands. "Sounds like a good reason to wear it now."

Emma sighed in defeat, as she watched her daughter leave.

…

Liam answered his cell phone on the first ring. It was supposed to be for emergencies only, but he figured Operation: Parent Trap certainly qualified as an emergency. He and his twin had come up with the idea after watching, in his words: 'This super-old movie starring some girl named Lindsay Lohan'.

It was simple. They would make their parents remember why they fell in love in the first place by reliving some of the important moments in their love story. Then they would get back together. They knew they had to be quick. Their parents had received their divorce papers three weeks ago, but both were putting off signing them.

"How did it go?" Liam asked his twin sister.

"Good. We'll be there soon. You?"

"Dad should be picking me up soon. It took some convincing getting him to wear that old leather jacket though."

"Mom too with the dress."

"Ok, well, see you soon."

Liam hung up and scanned the field for his father.

Killian Jones sat in his car at the soccer field, staring at the divorce papers. He'd gotten them three weeks ago, but they had yet to make it into his apartment. He remembered opening the mailbox and seeing the large yellow envelope. He'd felt his throat start to burn, as he realized what it was. He'd opened it in the car, tears spilling down his cheeks as he stared at the documents.

He wondered how had they gotten to this point. They had been so in love. He still loved her with all of his heart, but things just didn't seem to work between them anymore. Still, he couldn't bring himself to sign those papers and end his marriage to Emma.

He took a deep breath and dropped the papers onto the passenger seat. Slowly, he got out and waved at his son.

Liam came running over. "I'm starving, Dad."

Killian nodded, suddenly feeling as if his son's suggestion of Lino's for dinner was not the best. Too many memories, good and bad.

"Perhaps we could have hot dogs at Frankie's instead?" Killian suggested.

Liam shook his head. "No, I feel like Italian. I even brought nice clothes to change into."

Killian sighed. "Fine, let's go."

…

Emma tapped her fingernail against the table and looked at her watch. Ella had been in the bathroom for a while. She wondered if she was feeling okay. She got up to go check on her. As she rounded the corner, her head was down and she slammed into someone's chest.

"Sorry," she said in embarrassment, her eyes still focused on the floor.

"It's okay, love," Killian replied, his eyes scanning her face.

God, how he'd missed her beautiful face.

Emma looked up at her husband. Even now, the mere sight of him caused her heart to do flips in her chest.

She forced herself to take a step back and break contact with him.

"Oh, Killian. Hi." She looked around him. "Where's Liam?"

Killian looked down. "He was just here a moment ago. Where's Ella?"

"I was just checking on her. She's been in the bathroom a really long time."

Emma was just about to head to the bathroom and Killian was about to go in search of Liam, when they both received texts. Emma's was from Ella and Killian's was from Liam.

They had identical messages. "We forgot Belle promised to take us for pizza and ice cream. So we met her outside and she'll drop us off at home later. Enjoy your dinner."

Emma and Killian read the messages aloud and then stared at each other.

Emma sighed at her soon-to-be ex-husband. "It looks like we've been set-up."

"What?" he asked, confusion etched into his features.

"Think about it," she said, gesturing around the restaurant and at their clothing. "Notice anything familiar?"

Killian glanced around, then looked at her.

"Bloody hell. I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"They're recreating our first date. Same restaurant. Same clothes."

Killian nodded, realization washing over him. "Now I know why Liam insisted I wear this old leather jacket," he said.

"I always loved you in that jacket," she said softly.

"And I you in that dress," he replied, his eyes sweeping over her appreciatively.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

Emma swallowed hard. "So we both have to eat and I already have a table. Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Killian smiled. "I'd love to."

He followed his wife to the same table they had sat at all of those years ago.

"Brings back memories," he said, as he pulled her chair out and then sat down across from her.

She smiled gently. "Wonderful memories."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence as they perused their menus. It continued after they ordered.

Killian finally broke it with a clearing of his throat. "So, uh, what do you suppose is their endgame here exactly?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "My guess is to get us back together by reminding us why we fell in love. They're our kids so I'm sure this is only part one of a multipart plan."

Killian looked at her tenderly, his voice softening, "I don't need reminding. I remember every moment of falling in love with you. I remember every reason. And I never stopped loving you, Emma."

Emma felt tears appear in her eyes, as she whispered, "And I still love you, Killian."

"Then how did we end up here?" he asked, his voice breaking with emotion.

Emma thumbed at a tear in the corner of her eye. "Because it wasn't enough. We let life get in the way. I was constantly putting my job and being the savior ahead of you."

He bobbed his head. "And I didn't know who I was apart from being the savior's husband. I lost purpose and I suppose I became resentful of you because of it."

"We stopped talking about anything important. We never addressed our issues directly. We grew apart, instead of together," she said.

"I never imagined that would be us. I always thought that happened to other couples," he added.

"And yet here we are," she said softly.

Killian sighed heavily, as he nodded. "Now our children have taken it upon themselves to try to repair things."

Emma nodded. "They want what every kid wants: Their parents together."

Killian leaned forward. "So what now, love?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "We sit them down and tell them we will always love each other but we can't be married anymore. We tell them it's not their fault and that we will always love them. We will always work together to take care of them."

A few long moments passed before Killian said anything.

"Or perhaps we could play along," he suggested.

"Play along?" Emma repeated, her brow furrowing.

He nodded, his voice emerging just above a whisper, as he reached across the table and linked their fingers, much like their first date. "Aye. Emma, the love we have comes around once in a lifetime. We'd be bloody fools to throw it away without trying everything."

Emma blinked back tears. "We have tried everything, Killian. We've been to marriage counseling. Couple retreats. Second honeymoons."

"We haven't tried this," he replied.

"Whatever we have tried has worked for a little while, but then we always slip right back into our old habits," she said.

Emma felt his thumb running circles on her skin and it gave her goose bumps.

"Emma, if there is even the slightest chance we could reunite then we have to take it. We owe that to our children. We owe that to ourselves."

"They've been through enough. I don't want to give them false hope, Killian." She paused and said, "When Henry was first trying to convince me of this fairytale world and who I was and who my parents were, I told him: Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse." She stopped and then continued, "I stand by that, Killian."

Killian tilted his head and looked at his wife. "Consider that for a moment, Emma. Henry was right. Everything he told you turned out to be true. You eventually learned that the only thing more powerful than hope is love. And the two always go hand-in-hand."

"Killian," Emma breathed, as she swiped at a tear on her cheek.

He squeezed her hand in his. "Have you signed the divorce papers yet?"

She dropped her eyes, but didn't respond. That was answer enough for him.

"Neither have I," he said. "Why do you suppose that is? It's been three weeks, but neither of us has signed the papers yet. If this is the right thing, Emma, then what's stopping us?"

"Killian, please don't make this any harder than it already is," she said in a whisper.

He shook his head. "These last six months without you and our children have been absolute hell. I am miserable and I believe you are too. I'm not ready to lose you, Emma. That's never been more clear to me. If this is our last chance, then I propose we take it."

Emma sighed and swallowed hard. He was right. She was miserable without him. It had been so hard to let him go the first time, even though they both agreed it was the right thing to do. She didn't think she could go through it twice. On the other hand, the thought of never being with him again tore her heart apart too. Maybe he was right. Maybe they owed it to themselves and their children to give it one more shot. Maybe they could find a way to reconnect and rediscover each other.

Slowly, she nodded. "Fine. But we give them one month. We play along

until then. If, after one month, things haven't changed then we both sign the divorce papers we've been avoiding for weeks. Deal?"

He smiled. "Deal."

She offered him a grin, seeking to lighten the moment. "Now, do you

plan on overreacting to some British thief interrupting our date tonight?"

He shrugged. "We'll see."

Emma laughed.

…

Killian watched Emma shiver in the cool night's air as he walked her back to their house. He hesitated a moment, before removing his leather jacket and placing it around her shoulders.

She glanced at him, a smile upon her lips. "Thank you."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the home they once shared. This was the home they had begun their family in, the home they raised their children in. It was where they were supposed to grow old together. As children, they had both been lost, never finding a place that truly felt like home. Now, their children would have to deal with being torn between two homes. It was the last thing they wanted for them.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Emma felt her face start to burn.

"This feels so weird," she said.

"I know," he replied with a nod. He tilted his head, a slow grin appearing on his lips. "I remember that night like it was yesterday. I wanted to come in for coffee so badly."

Emma nodded, a smile upon her lips. "Coffee. Yes. But it was a full loft with prying eyes and zero privacy." She paused, her voice lowering, "But I didn't want that night to end."

"I remember how wonderful it felt to hold you with both hands, even though I was battling my dark side."

Emma reached down and took his hook in her hand, running her fingers across it. "I loved feeling your hands on me too, but I wouldn't trade your hook for anything. It's a part of who you are."

Their eyes held for a long moment, both feeling an intense desire to kiss each other. But they resisted, knowing that the physical aspect of their relationship had never been the issue.

Killian smiled. "It was certainly a special night and one I will never forget."

"I knew that night, Killian," she said softly.

"Knew what?" he asked, brow furrowing.

"I knew I loved you. Up until then, I had been denying it, burying it deep inside of me because I was scared. Scared of losing you, scared of getting my heart broken again."

"And you're frightened now," he said.

Emma nodded her response as their gazes held. She found herself getting lost in his eyes, so she averted them and took a deep breath. She began to slip his jacket off her shoulders, when he held a hand up.

"Keep it, love," he said.

She shook her head. "I couldn't. It's yours."

"I'd like you to have it. Whenever you look at it, I hope you'll remember me and that night all of those years ago."

Killian then leaned forward and placed a tender kiss to her cheek.

"Goodnight, Emma," he whispered, before turning on his heel and heading down the sidewalk toward his apartment.

Emma watched him go, as she clutched the jacket against her heart. It ached every time he walked away from her.

…

End of Part 1

Oh and don't worry. We'll be going back all the way back to when they met. I just started with their first date for storyline purposes. Oh and I couldn't find if they ever named the restaurant they went to for their first date, so I made it up. If anyone happens to know if it was given a name on the show though, then please fill me in! Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought! ~Steph


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : Operation: Parent Trap

 **Author** : Steph aka CaptainSwanLuver  
 **Rating** : PG

 **Pairing** : Killian/Emma

 **Characters** : Killian, Emma  
 **Category** : Romance/Drama  
 **Disclaimer** : I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.

 **Spoilers** : Nope!

 **Summary** : Set 14 years in the future, Emma and Killian have been married 12 years, but are on the brink of divorce. Determined to reunite their parents, their 10 year old twins devise a plan to have them relive important moments in their love story.

 **Note** : Thanks for your reviews, follows, and favorites for the first part! I appreciate it! So, I tinkered and now this story is 7 parts long. Hope you enjoy this part! ~ Steph

…Operation: Parent Trap: Part 2/7...

Emma sighed as she entered the house, still holding Killian's jacket in her arms. She dropped her keys onto the table by the door, her eyes moving to the family picture that sat on it. It was of a trip to the beach when the twins were four. They all looked so happy together. They were a family.

As a child, Emma had always wanted a family. A real family she could go on vacations with and count on whenever she needed them. She didn't get that family until she was an adult and it certainly wasn't the family she had imagined. But they were supportive and loving. When she married Killian and they began to discuss having children, they were both very clear. They wanted to give their children the childhood they never had. Two loving parents who they could always count on, who would always be there for them. If this divorce went through, then they would have failed their children. The mere thought tore at both of them.

Emma's gaze moved to her wedding picture. She smiled through her tears as she brought her finger up and ran it across Killian's face. That was the second best day of her life, the best being the birth of her children. She remembered it like it was yesterday. How handsome he looked in his tuxedo. How she wasn't even the slightest bit nervous because she knew she was making the right decision. They were so incredibly happy. How could things have gone so wrong?

Emma smiled a bit at the thought that they now had a second chance, but it also frightened her. She was opening herself up to getting her heart broken all over again.

With a heavy sigh, she walked upstairs and into her bedroom. She opened the closet, tears springing to her eyes at Killian's side, which stood empty. Emma knew she could spread her own clothing into his side now, but she couldn't bring herself too. It seemed wrong and so final. She looked at the jacket in her hands and brought it up to her nose. Closing her eyes, she inhaled his scent that lingered on it. Smiling sadly, she took a hanger off the rod, placed the jacket on it, and hung it up.

Emma was thrown from her thoughts by the sound of the door slamming downstairs.

"Mom, we're home!" the twins yelled.

Emma closed the closet door, plastered on a smile, and headed downstairs.

Ella and Liam bounded up to her, their eyes twinkling with excitement.

"How was dinner?" Ella asked.

"Good," Emma replied.

"Did Dad have a good time too?" Liam asked.

Emma dropped her gaze. "Sure. But you two better remember to ask us before making plans next time and you don't just take off like that."

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"Now it's late. Go get ready for bed."

"Mom, remember we have that birthday party tomorrow at Ultimate Quest," Ella said.

She had completely forgotten.

"Sure, I remember."

Ella and Liam exchanged a look.

"Mrs. Johnson is dropping us off, but you have to pick us up at 4," Liam added.

"Okay. Now go to bed."

Liam and Ella ran upstairs.

"Do you really think this whole thing is going to work?" Ella asked her brother.

"It's our only chance," Liam said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay, well, you call Dad and tell him to pick us up at 4 too," Ella instructed.

…

Killian lay on the left side of the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Even after six months, he couldn't bring himself to sleep in the middle of the bed. He still imagined Emma by his side. When they were first married, he would lie awake at night, just watching her. He was always amazed that this beautiful woman was all his. She would snuggle up close to him, placing her head on his chest or in the crook of his neck. When they began to grow apart, he noticed her getting farther and farther away from him in the bed. Now, he missed having her warm body next to his so much it physically hurt.

Killian was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his cell ringing. He picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Liam. Is everything all right, son? It's late."

"Everything is fine. Mom just wanted me to call you and tell you she can't pick us up at 4 at the birthday party at Ultimate Quest tomorrow because she has to work. Can you do it?"

Killian nodded, thinking nothing of the simple request.

"Of course."

"Okay, thanks. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. I love you, Liam."

"Love you too, Dad."

With that, he hung up the phone.

When Killian became a father, he vowed to be there for his children like his father hadn't been there for him. And he had been. When the twins were born, Killian stayed home with them. He got to experience all of their firsts and spend many special moments together. There was certainly a learning curve. He had never taken care of a baby, never mind two, and the modern world still confounded him sometimes, but he always managed to figure things out. He was lucky to get to spend that time with them, especially since he knew Emma regretted missing so many moments with their children.

One thing Killian swore was that he would tuck them into bed every night, even after they claimed they were too old. And tell them he loved them every night. He had broken that promise of tucking them in. And now he was even relegated to saying I love you over the phone. He had failed his children.

But now he had a chance to make it right. The last six months had been the worst of his life. He couldn't bear to live like this. He wanted his family back. He wanted his wife back.

…

The following day, Emma and Killian reached the door at Ultimate Quest at the same time.

Emma quirked an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"I was told you couldn't pick them up because you had to work," Killian said.

"When this is over, we need to sit those two down and have a serious talk about lying," Emma replied.

Killian smiled at her use of the word 'we'. He opened the door and allowed his wife inside before following her.

Liam and Ella were at the very top of the rock climbing wall when they spotted their parents.

Liam smiled at his sister.

"It's show time," he said.

On cue, Ella began to scream. "Help! I can't get down! I'm too scared!"

"Me too! Help!" Liam followed his sister.

Killian and Emma exchanged a look. The twins had climbed up that rock wall a hundred times and never once had a problem.

Chad, the instructor below, called up to them. "Okay, calm down. I'll come up and help you down."

Liam and Ella shook their heads and waved their arms frantically, pointing at their parents.

"No, we want our parents!" they screamed.

Killian and Emma sighed as they approached the wall.

"We're their parents," Emma said, gesturing to herself and Killian.

They were quickly put into their harnesses and began to climb up the wall.

Killian looked at Emma. "So their version of our climb up the beanstalk, I suppose."

Emma nodded. "Yup. I guess they aren't much for chronological order. Started with our date and now back to after we'd just met.

Killian smiled sadly. "I think they chose to start with the date because that place had both happy and sad memories associated with it. They probably wanted us to truly feel the weight of our decision to divorce. Perhaps the rest will be in sequential order."

Emma smiled at him. "I still remember the moment I first laid eyes on you."

Killian offered her a grin. "And I still remember you holding that knife to my throat."

Emma laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Killian's voice softened. "There are people you meet in life and you know you'll never be the same after. I knew you'd change my life the moment I met you, Emma."

Emma swallowed hard, her throat closing with emotion. "Climbing up that beanstalk, I knew you could change my life too and it scared me. You were able to see right through me. After only knowing me for a few hours, you were able to see the walls I'd had up for so long. That's why I left you up on that beanstalk. I didn't want to risk trusting you and getting my heart broken again."

Killian hesitated for a moment, licking at his lips. "Do you ever regret it? Eventually trusting me and opening your heart?

Emma shook her head. "Never. How could I? We had so many happy times together and we have two great kids. No matter what happens, I'll never regret us, Killian."

Killian sighed in relief. Neither would he.

Emma and Killian reached the top. Emma put her arm around Liam's waist and Killian did the same with Ella.

"Hold on," they said.

They slowly lowered themselves down the wall. Once they reached the bottom, Liam and Ella quickly removed their harnesses and took off running.

"Wait!" Killian called after their children.

"Come back here!" Emma yelled.

But it was too late. The twins had disappeared from sight. Their parents sighed as they got out of their own harnesses.

Emma noticed Killian examining his hand. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Just a bit of a cut."

"Let me see."

"It's nothing really."

Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. He had a small cut on his palm. She dug into her purse - something she only found necessary to carry once she had the twins - and pulled out a tiny first aid case.

"You're certainly prepared, love," he said.

"I'm a mom of two rambunctious ten year olds. I have to be."

She pulled out an antiseptic wipe and a band-aid.

Her eyes twinkled at him as she added, "Plus, not everyone carries around scarves and rum for treatment of minor injuries."

Killian smiled, patting his pocket with his hook. "I've got the rum."

She swiped the wipe across the cut and he hissed.

"Don't be a baby," she said with a chuckle.

"I think you need to work on your bedside manner, love. I remember being quite gentle and kind to you when I bandaged your hand all of those years ago."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not applying your bandage with my mouth, if that's what you're getting at."

Emma swallowed hard as his eyes met hers. She still remembered that moment like it was yesterday. The look of his mouth. The desire in his eyes. His electrifying touch. She wouldn't admit it to herself until much later but she knew in that moment that she could fall for him.

And fall she did. Hard.

"Okay, all set," she said, her hand lingering on his for longer than necessary.

He offered her a grin. "Thank you, milady."

"Now let's round up our duplicitous children and go home," she said.

They both felt a pang at the realization that home no longer meant the same place to them.

...

On Monday morning, Emma stared at the yellow school bus in front of her and groaned. Nothing like a 40 minute bus trip to the zoo with 20 screaming kids to start your week off right.

She followed Ella and Liam onto the bus. Naturally, they immediately ran to the back. Emma looked for an empty seat on the already crowded bus. She continued down the aisle when she heard a familiar voice.

"This seat's available, love."

Emma's head jerked up and to the right. Her eyes met Killian's and he gave her one of his heart-stopping smiles that never failed to make her weak in the knees.

She made her way over to him and sat down next to him.

"So I'm guessing our children sent in the chaperone slip for you too without telling you," she said.

He nodded. "Aye. I received an email last week thanking me for offering to be a chaperone and telling me I had been randomly chosen from the pool."

"Me too. Lucky us."

Killian smiled at her. "I can think of far worse ways to spend a Monday."

Emma raised her brow and gestured around the bus. "Really? A field trip to a zoo with a bunch of crazy kids? This is your idea of fun?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "Spending it with you is."

Emma swallowed hard, as she noticed him use the cramped conditions of the seat to allow his hand to brush up against hers and his thigh to do the same. She forced herself to scoot over so she was hanging over the edge.

The bus ride passed with awkward silences between the two, while screaming and singing occurred around them.

They finally arrived and departed the bus. Killian quickly rounded up Liam and his other four group members. Emma did the same with Ella and her charges.

Liam and Ella ran up ahead, while their parents yelled at them to slow down and stay with their group.

"Okay, as soon as we get in, we head to the new rainforest exhibit," Ella said.

"You know a rainforest is not a jungle, right?" Liam asked.

"And a rock climbing wall is not a beanstalk. We work with what we have," she said with a roll of her eyes.

They all made their way through the gates.

Ella pointed. "The new rainforest exhibit! Let's start there!"

"Yeah!" they all screamed.

All ten kids raced to the greenhouse-like structure, as Emma and Killian struggled to keep up with them.

"The goal of being a chaperone is to try not to lose them, correct?" Emma asked.

"Aye. This is going to be quite the challenge."

She smiled. "Well, we always have been good at challenges."

"That we have," he agreed with a grin.

They followed the children inside. The rainforest was basically a bunch of plants and some birds flying around. There were a few other animals thrown in for good measure.

"A monkey!" they all said and ran to the left.

Emma and Killian stopped and looked at each other.

"I've got it," Emma said.

"What?"

"What part of our story this is. It's our first kiss in Neverland."

Killian smiled. "Aye. That it is."

Emma placed her hands on her hips. "You know, our kids only know all of these stories because _someone_ told them."

He shrugged. "I'm a natural storyteller. Additionally, I use our stories to teach lessons."

Emma quirked an eyebrow. "And what lesson could our first kiss possibly teach?"

His voice softened. "One about honesty."

"What?" she asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Well, love, you weren't being honest with yourself or me after that kiss. You knew it was never going to be a one time thing."

Emma smiled and nodded, saying softly, "One taste of you and I knew I needed more."

"Aye. It was a bloody brilliant kiss," he said, his eyes focused on her lips.

He moved closer to her, his hand reaching up to brush a stray piece of hair off her cheek. He began to lean in when Emma shook her head and stepped back.

"We better find the kids," she said, her gaze dropping to the ground.

Killian sighed sadly, as he followed after her.

They quickly rounded up the kids and left the exhibit.

…

"Bat cave next," Liam whispered to his twin.

They all ran down a hill. Killian and Emma followed, feeling uncomfortable about what had almost happened. Emma wanted to kiss him so badly. She missed his touch so much. But the physical part of their relationship wasn't the problem. It never had been. Even when they felt at their most disconnected, they were always in sync physically. One kiss or touch would eventually lead to them making love. It was always amazing, but, when it was over, the same problems still existed. Emma didn't want to pretend like it would solve anything now.

They made their way into the cave as the kids ooohhhed and aaahhhed at the bats hanging from the ceiling.

"Echo cave," Killian whispered in her ear.

Emma's heart skipped a beat as his warm breath tickled the skin of her ear. She smiled at the memory. "You're right."

"I revealed my darkest secret to you," he said softly.

She nodded. "Yes, and I realized your feelings for me went beyond attraction."

His voice softened. "You made me feel something more than hate or anger for the first time in nearly 300 hundred years. You opened my heart to love again, Emma."

"You scared me that day because I started to realize my feelings for you were deeper too. And I couldn't handle it," she replied.

"But you eventually caught up to me," he said with a smile.

She grinned. "Well, you were pretty relentless. And pretty damn irresistible."

He took a step forward and took her hand in his, replying tenderly, "I'm still relentless. Even more so now because I have so much more to lose."

"Killian," she whispered.

He cocked his head. "As for irresistible…Well, I'll let you be the judge."

He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a lingering kiss to her knuckles, as his eyes stayed focused on hers.

Emma sucked in a breath. "Nothing's changed there either," she replied.

He grinned as he reluctantly released her hand and turned his attention back to the children.

Emma tried to return her breathing to normal.

…

That Friday night, Killian stood in the middle of the bowling alley and pumped his fist in the air, as he got a strike. He turned to the twins, who sat in the chairs, arms crossed over their chests and pouts upon their faces.

"Did you two see that? It was bloody brilliant!"

"Can we leave now?" Liam asked.

"Leave?" Killian repeated, quirking an eyebrow. "We just arrived."

"I'm ready to go home," Ella said glumly.

Killian shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't understand. You two love bowling. We used to come here every Friday night."

Liam nodded sadly. "Yeah, with Mom. All of us together."

Realization dawned on Killian. This was the first time they had gone bowling since the separation.

He sighed heavily and sat down across from them.

"So you're missing your mother," he said.

Ella blinked back tears. "We miss doing things together as a family. Everything is different now and we hate it."

Killian nodded. "I know, I detest it too, and so does your mother."

"But you can both stop it. You can make things go back to the way they were before," Liam said.

Killian shook his head. "It's not that simple. I wish it was."

Ella wiped at the tears on her cheeks. "There's this girl in our class. Her name is Fiona. Her parents got divorced a couple of years ago. She told us it's so great because she has double of everything. Two bedrooms. Twice as many toys. Two birthdays, two Christmases. Double the presents."

Killian shrugged and forced a smile. "See, that doesn't sound so awful, now does it?"

Liam's lips turned downward. "It does sound awful. I don't want double of everything. I just want us to be a family again."

With that, the twins jumped up and ran toward the exit.

Killian dropped his head, his own tears building in his eyes.

…

A half hour later, Emma stood in the doorway to Liam's room, watching Killian sitting beside him on the bed. Killian had asked if he could tuck them in before leaving. Of course, the twins always protested they were too old to be tucked in, but she knew they secretly liked it and they missed their father being able to do it every night.

Killian had been everything she could have asked for in a father and more. He was protective and gentle and caring and fun. She always loved watching him with their children. It was yet another thing she missed.

Killian brushed his son's hair off his forehead.

"I'm sorry about tonight," Killian said. "I hoped we could have a fun night together."

Liam shrugged. "It's okay, Dad."

"I love you, Liam, and it breaks my heart to see you and your sister in pain."

Emma blinked back tears.

"I know. I love you, too, Dad," he said.

Killian placed a kiss to Liam's forehead. "Sweet dreams."

Killian stood up then and turned to the door, stopping when he saw Emma. Their eyes met for a moment, before she turned away and headed downstairs. Killian followed.

He nodded at her, as he headed for the door.

"Thank you for letting me tuck them in," he said.

Emma bobbed her head. "Killian, they're your children too. They love you and they miss you. You can come here every night and tuck them in if you want."

"Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," she said. She paused and licked at her lips nervously. "What happened tonight?" she asked.

Killian dropped his eyes. "We went bowling. They wanted to leave after only a few frames. They missed you. They missed us doing it together as a family."

Emma nodded. "I'm sorry. I know you just wanted to spend time with them and have some fun."

Killian shook his head. "This has affected them even more than I realized, Emma. The pain in their eyes…"

His voice trailed off, as she nodded her head. "I know. It breaks my heart everyday."

He sighed heavily. "I never wanted this for them. I wanted to give them more, more than what we had as children."

"So did I."

He took a step toward her. "It doesn't have to be like this, you know. We can put our family back together."

"Killian, as much as we may want to, we can't do it for them. They don't understand this now, but they wouldn't want to grow up with parents who behave like strangers. That's not fair to them either. If we're going to try to work things out, then we have to do it because it's the right thing for us or it'll never work."

Killian came close to her, taking her hand in his. "I believe that it is, Emma. And I know if you search your heart, you'll believe it too." He paused and then whispered, "Goodnight, love."

Emma watched as he walked out the door.

…

End of Part 2

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought! ~Steph


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** : Operation: Parent Trap

 **Author** : Steph aka CaptainSwanLuver  
 **Rating** : PG

 **Pairing** : Killian/Emma

 **Characters** : Killian, Emma  
 **Category** : Romance/Drama  
 **Disclaimer** : I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.

 **Spoilers** : Nope!

 **Summary** : Set 14 years in the future, Emma and Killian have been married 12 years, but are on the brink of divorce. Determined to reunite their parents, their 10 year old twins devise a plan to have them relive important moments in their love story.

 **Note** : Thanks for your responses to the last part. Hope you enjoy this part! ~ Steph

…Operation: Parent Trap - Part 3/7...

"Please, Grandma, please!" Liam pleaded.

"Pretty please," Ella begged.

Mary Margaret groaned at her grandchildren, as she squeezed her eyes closed and rubbed at the bridge of her nose.

"Fine, I will help you."

"Yes!" they both said, jumping up and down.

"But," she said, wagging her finger at them, "I am going on record as saying I do not condone lying to your parents."

"Okay," Ella said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Mary Margaret nodded. "Anyway, I happen to agree with you. Your parents are about to make the biggest mistake of their lives. They belong together and if this is what it takes to make them realize that, then I'll do whatever I can to help."

Liam smiled. "Thank you, Grandma. Since you're the principal, we need you to make up a flyer on your school stationary about a dance taking place this Friday for grades 4 & 5 at 6 p.m. in the gym. Since it's not on the calendar we need the flyer or they won't believe there is a dance."

Mary Margaret sighed. "Okay, fine. Give me a few minutes."

She disappeared into her home office.

Ella looked at her twin. "Now we just tell both Mom and Dad they have to pick us up at 8. We'll tell Dad that Mom had a work emergency."

Liam chewed on his lip nervously. "Ella, what if this doesn't work?"

"They'll show up to pick us up."

He shook his head. "No, I mean this whole thing. What if we go through all of this and they still get a divorce?"

Ella felt tears well up in her eyes. "Don't say that, Liam. They can't."

"They already have the divorce papers. All they have to do is sign them."

"But they've both had them for weeks now and haven't signed them yet, which means they aren't sure. That means we have a chance."

"I just want you to be prepared if things don't work out the way we want them to."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "I just want things to go back to the way they were before. Dad was at home. We were a family."

"Me too."

…

Friday night, Emma pulled into the school parking lot and her eyebrows rose in confusion. The lot was empty. She looked at her watch. She was only five minutes late. How could everyone be gone already? She hurried out of her car and headed for the gym door.

Killian was in the lot on the other side of the gym and was similarly confused when he pulled in. He got out of the car and headed for the other gym door.

Once inside, he spotted Emma standing across from him in the empty gym. They both smiled and shook their heads, realizing their children had manipulated them once again.

They slowly closed the distance between them.

"Let me guess," Emma said. "They showed you a flyer about a dance and told you I had to work so you needed to pick them up."

"You're bloody brilliant, love."

Emma sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "That means they got my mother to help them. It was on her school stationary."

"They could've stolen it."

"True, but someone had to make sure the janitor left the doors unlocked and the gym open. And she offered to bring them to this imaginary dance since she said she was going to be at it."

Emma and Killian lapsed into an awkward silence until he broke it.

"So what part of our story do you suppose this is?"

Emma smiled. "Well, my guess is it's our dance at the ball while in the Enchanted Forest." Emma gestured to the gym. "Just a little less grand."

Killian smiled at the memory. "I remember it well. I was rather fond of Prince Charles and Princess Leia. Of course, Prince Charles did lack my dashing good looks and Princess Leia's beauty paled in comparison to yours."

Emma felt her cheeks redden, as his eyes swept across her face.

She cleared her throat and gestured with her hand around the room. "Our deceitful children seem to have forgotten one thing though: music."

Just then, the janitor stopped in, placed an old boom box with an iPod down on the bleachers, and pressed play.

Killian chuckled. "They're nothing if not prepared."

The song "Oh How the Years Go By" filled the air.

It was one of Emma's favorites. She always thought the words applied to her relationship with Killian so well.

Killian extended his hand to his wife. "May I have this dance?"

Emma knew she should refuse, but it had been so long since she'd danced with him and she ached to feel his arms around her again.

"Okay," she said, slipping her hand in his, as he put his arm around her waist.

They began to waltz, just as they did all of those years ago, their eyes focused on each other.

 _~In our times of trouble  
We only had ourselves  
Nobody else  
No one was there to save us  
We had to save ourselves~_

Emma felt tears build in her eyes as she listened to the words of the song. They were always there for each other. Even now, she knew she could always count on him.

 _~And when the storms came through  
They found me and you  
Back together  
And when the sun would shine  
It was yours and mine  
Yours and mine forever~_

Killian felt his throat begin to burn. They had always been able to work through their problems until they suddenly couldn't.

 _~Oh how the years go by  
Oh how the love brings tears to my eyes  
All through the changes, the soul never dies  
We fight, we laugh, we cry  
As the years go by~_

Until now, they had always found their way back to each other. It didn't matter what happened or what world they were in. They always found a way. But maybe their luck had finally run out.

~ _There were times we stumbled  
They thought they had us down  
We came around  
How we rolled and rambled  
We got lost and we got found  
Now we're back on solid ground~_

Solid ground. They had been happy for ten years. But somewhere along the way they had stopped talking and they had let their issues go unspoken.

~ _We took everything  
All our times would bring  
In this world of danger  
'cause when your heart is strong  
You know you're not alone  
In this world of strangers~_

They had survived so much. Countless attacks by villains, curses, and those trying to steal their happy ending. But, in the end, they were about to lose their happy ending all on their own.

~ _If we lose our way  
Any night or day  
Well, we'll always be  
I'm there for you  
And I know you're there for me  
As the years go by  
You know you're not alone  
In this world of strangers~_

Even after all they'd been through the last six months, they both knew they could still count on the other to be there when they needed them.

The song slowly ended and Killian began to release Emma, but she surprised him by snaking her arms around his neck and placing her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his. She closed her eyes, letting his warmth comfort her. Killian leaned his head against her soft hair and inhaled her scent that he'd missed so much.

They swayed in silence for a long time, until Emma looked up at Killian. Their gaze held for a long moment, desire unmistakable in both of their eyes. Slowly, his lips neared hers and she sucked in a ragged breath. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but she knew it wouldn't solve anything. She lowered her head, so his mouth couldn't reach hers.

Killian leaned his forehead against hers and squeezed his eyes closed. "Emma."

"Killian, I can't," she whispered.

"Why? I'm still your husband," he said.

She stepped back, breaking contact with him and wiping at a tear on her cheek with her thumb.

"Because it won't change anything. The physical aspect of our relationship has never been the issue."

"You're frightened, Emma. You're frightened that one kiss will open your heart to being broken again." Killian sighed heavily. "Do you remember what I told you when you said you didn't know how to waltz?"

"Yes."

"I said, 'There's only one rule: Pick a partner who knows what he's doing.'"

Emma smiled. "I remember. You certainly knew what you were doing."

He nodded. "Aye, that I did. But there are no rules when it comes to love. When we got married, Emma, it was new to both of us. We'd both had our hearts broken and that made us frightened to love again. Yet we did. It wasn't easy, but we did it because we knew it was worth the risk."

"Killian."

"Emma, my point is, we took a risk when we got married, but we knew we made the right choice. We knew we chose the right person to take this journey with. Neither of us had ever been married before and we didn't know what we were doing, but we were happy. For ten years, we were happy. "

She smiled. "Yes, we were."

"Being married to you and raising a family together has been the best journey of my life. We can be happy again, Emma. I know it."

Emma shook her head. "I just don't know, Killian. I don't think I can go through this again. Losing you the first time hurt too much."

"But, love, the alternative is we lose each other forever. I can't accept that without a fight."

Emma shook her head, as she heard her phone buzz in her pocket, indicating she had received a text.

"I need to check that."

"It can wait," he said. "This is more important."

"It could be about the kids," she said, as she pulled her phone out.

"Emma," he replied in frustration.

She ignored him and looked down at her phone. "It's from my mother. The kids are with her at her house."

"See, love, they're fine."

"It's late. I need to pick them up."

She moved to leave, but his hook gently encircled her elbow. She turned to meet his eyes.

"I'm not giving up on us, Emma. I'll never give up."

She bowed her head, freed herself from him, and headed to the door. Killian sighed heavily.

…

Mary Margaret opened the door and smiled at Emma.

"Hi, sweetheart."

Emma offered her an icy glare. "Don't sweetheart me. How could you assist my children in lying to me?"

"Shh, keep your voice down," Mary Margaret said, as Emma marched inside.

The twins were asleep on opposite ends of the couch. Emma smiled at the innocent picture they presented while asleep.

"Come, sit down. I made you hot cocoa with cinnamon."

Emma sighed and followed her mother into the kitchen. She sat down at the table as her mother placed the mug in front of her.

"A cup of cocoa doesn't excuse your behavior, Mom."

Mary Margaret sat down next to her daughter. "I'm sorry for lying, but I'm not sorry for helping them. They're right, Emma. You and Killian are making a huge mistake."

"It's not your business. It's between me and him."

"Of course it's my business. Anything that affects my daughter and grandchildren is my business. I want you all to be happy."

Emma covered her face with her hands. "I'm not even sure I know how to be happy anymore."

"Yes, you do. Your family makes you happy. Your kids make you happy. Killian makes you happy, Emma."

She shook her head. "We used to make each other happy, but then we stopped talking. We let little things grow into big things. We let things fester. I think we were both so scared to rock the boat because we'd gotten our hearts broken before, that we walked on eggshells around each other. We never addressed our issues directly, not even in therapy. We never got to the root of anything. It got to the point where we felt like strangers."

"But you're not. You know each other so well. Now you have to be willing to directly address your issues. What do you have to lose now, Emma? You were scared of rocking the boat because you didn't want to lose each other, but that's about to happen."

Emma blinked back tears. "Making the decision to separate was the hardest thing we've ever done, Mom. Watching Killian walk out that door broke my heart and looking at my children's faces broke it even more. I can't go through that again or put my children through that again. I don't want to give them false hope. I don't want to give myself false hope."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "There's no such thing when it comes to true love."

"Mom."

Mary Margaret placed her hand over her daughter's. "Listen to me, Emma. What you and Killian have comes around once in a lifetime. And you don't just let it go. You fight like hell to hold onto it."

Emma wiped at her face with the back of her hand. "I have to go. It's late."

She stood, but her mother's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Those kids already have hope, Emma. Otherwise, they wouldn't be going through all of this trouble to try to reunite you two. And you're doing what you've always done. You're running away."

Emma didn't respond as she moved to the couch to wake the twins.

…

The following day, Killian came to pick Liam up from soccer practice.

"Dad!" Liam said, running up to his father. "Can we get ice cream at Granny's?"

"Of course," Killian replied, ruffling his son's hair.

Across town, Emma was finishing a shopping trip with Ella.

"Mom, can we get ice cream?" she asked. "Please."

Emma smiled, "Sure. How does Any Given Sundae sound?"

Ella shook her head. "I like Granny's better."

Emma shrugged. "Granny's it is then."

Fifteen minutes later, Emma didn't notice Killian sitting at a table outside of Granny's as she and Ella walked inside. He'd been waiting for Liam to come back from the bathroom.

Ella and Emma ordered and paid. Ella gestured to outside. "Go find a table outside, Mom. I'll bring our ice cream out when it's ready."

"You sure you can carry it?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "Of course I can. I'm not a baby."

"Okay," Emma said with a chuckle, as she headed outside.

She made it all the way down the stairs before she spotted Killian. She thought about turning back around and going inside, but he saw her before she could.

"Emma," he called.

She hooked her thumb behind her. "Ella's inside. I think we'll sit in there. It's getting chilly out here."

"Emma, please don't do this," he said.

She sighed and slowly walked over to him, sitting at the same table they'd sat at when he'd told her he traded his ship for her.

"You know what part of our story this is, don't you?" Killian asked.

Emma nodded. "Of course."

"I was hoping you'd be here when Liam suggested coming for ice cream. He chose the table, of course."

Emma sighed heavily. "We need to talk," she began. "I think this was a bad idea. Going along with this whole thing. It's just going to end up hurting the kids even more."

Killian's eyes scanned his wife's face for a long moment.

"Do you know why I traded my ship for you all of those years ago, Emma?"

She nodded. "Because you wanted to find me. You wanted to help my family."

He shook his head. "Because the year I spent without you was the worst of my very long life. I thought I could return to my old life. I thought I could go back to the man I once was. But you changed me, Emma. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't get you out of my heart. There was no going back for me. And I vowed that if I ever found you, then I would never let you go again."

Emma felt tears being to burn her eyes. "Things change, Killian. Turns out, sustaining a marriage is harder than breaking curses and fighting villains."

He went on. "Now, these last six months without you and the twins have been the worst of my life."

"Mine too," she said.

He leaned toward her, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek.

"We're miserable without each other, Emma. This can't be the answer."

"I don't know what to do, Killian," she whispered.

"We'll figure it out together," he said, his thumb stroking her cheek, as his lips neared hers. "Just like we used to."

Inside Granny's, Ella and Liam were kneeling in a booth, their faces pressed up against the window as they watched their parents.

"They're going to kiss!" Ella said excitedly.

"Wait and see," Liam replied cautiously.

Emma's eyes scanned Killian's face, his breath warm on her lips. She couldn't deny herself any longer. She closed the distance between them, her mouth meeting his. She cupped the back of his head, as his tongue begged entrance and her lips parted for him.

Killian felt his heart beating wildly. God, he'd missed her. His hand tangled in her hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

Inside, Ella and Liam were whooping and giving each other high fives, much to the confusion of the other customers.

They finally parted, their foreheads touching just as they had that day. Killian's thumb and forefinger gripped her chin as he smiled at her.

"I knew you loved me that day," he whispered.

Emma smiled. "Deep down, I knew I loved you, too, but I wasn't ready to admit it to myself yet." She paused. "I was too scared. Just like I am now."

They pulled back and Killian took her hand in his hand, linking their fingers together.

"Fear isn't bad, Emma. It just means you want something worth fighting for."

Emma heard cheering and turned her head toward Granny's. She saw their children jumping up and down inside.

"Oh, no, they saw us," she said.

"I fail to see the problem."

She pulled her hand away from him. "I don't want them to think we're back together."

Killian's brow furrowed. "I'm confused, love. I thought we just agreed to give us a second chance."

She shook her head. "I…I can't do anything until I know that we have a real shot of making it this time, Killian."

"What does that mean?" he asked softly.

"It means we need to stop living in the past and deal with the present. We need to deal with our issues directly if we have a chance of making this work."

Killian bobbed his head. "Fine. I'll do whatever it takes, Emma."

"And I don't want to tell the kids until we're sure, until we're positive that we can make this work."

"Okay. Agreed," he replied.

Emma nodded, stood up, and walked back inside. Killian smiled, hope filling him.

…

"You're back together!" Ella screamed, as she ran to her mother and hugged her.

Killian appeared a moment later and Liam ran to him too. "I'm so glad we're a family again."

Emma swallowed hard and gestured to the booth. "Let's all sit down. Your father and I need to speak with you."

"Okay," they said.

Liam and Ella sat down in the booth and their parents sat down across from them.

"Dad, when are you moving back home?" Ella asked.

Killian dropped his eyes. If it were up to him, he would move back in tonight.

Emma saw Killian struggling to answer so she answered for him.

"We're not back together," she said.

She watched as the smiles faded from their children's faces.

"But we just saw you kiss," Liam said.

Emma nodded. "I know and I wish you two hadn't seen that."

"Why?" Ella asked.

Emma took a deep breath and this time Killian answered. "Your mother and I have much to discuss. We want to work through things, but we can't make any promises at the moment."

Tears filled the twins' eyes. "But," Liam began, "you might be getting back together? Eventually?"

Emma nodded. "We hope so, but we don't know for sure."

Ella bobbed her head. "Okay, I guess we'll take that."

Killian smiled. "But one thing will never change. We will always be your parents and we will always love you."

"We know that," they said.

Emma met Killian's eyes, as he reached below the table and joined their hands.

…

Later that night, Liam knocked on Ella's door.

"Come in," she said.

Liam walked in and shut the door behind him. He sat down on his sister's bed.

"I guess our work is done," he said.

She shook her head. "No way. We can't stop until they're back together. Not until we're a family again."

"I don't know, Ella. They said they need to work things out. Maybe we should just let them on their own."

"Liam, they probably wouldn't even be trying to work things out if we hadn't pushed them together. We can't stop now."

Liam nodded. "Okay, fine."

…

End of Part 3

I always thought the song used in this part (Oh How the Years Go By sung by Vanessa Williams) would be great in a music video for Captain Swan. I think the words fit them so well. You could even include the Charmings if you wanted to make it more about them as a family. I'm not great at making music videos or I'd do it myself. Anyone want to give it a try? I'd love to see it!

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought! ~Steph


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** : Operation: Parent Trap

 **Author** : Steph aka CaptainSwanLuver  
 **Rating** : PG

 **Pairing** : Killian/Emma

 **Characters** : Killian, Emma  
 **Category** : Romance/Drama  
 **Disclaimer** : I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.

 **Spoilers** : Nope!

 **Summary** : Set 14 years in the future, Emma and Killian have been married 12 years, but are on the brink of divorce. Determined to reunite their parents, their 10 year old twins devise a plan to have them relive important moments in their love story.

 **Note** : Thanks for your responses to the last part! To the guest reviewer who asked about David and Neal appearing in the story, in addition to Snow. I couldn't reply to you since you're a guest, but I just wanted to let you know that David is actually in this part and all three will be in it a bit towards the end. Hope you enjoy this part! ~ Steph

…Operation: Parent Trap - Part 4/7...

Three years ago, Rumple died and Belle was left with his store. The twins were in school and Killian was looking for something to do to fill his days before having to pick them up. Belle had asked him to run the store. He had been reluctant at first. Running his dead archenemy's store wasn't exactly his lifelong dream, but he wanted to help Belle and he needed something to keep him busy.

Killian heard the door swing open to the shop and was surprised to see his father-in-law walk in.

"David. Good to see you."

David came to stand in front of Killian, who stood behind the counter.

"Mary Margaret told me what our grandchildren have been up to."

"Aye, they've been quite duplicitous," Killian said with a nod of his head.

"They want their parents back together. They want their family whole again. Can you blame them?"

Killian shook his head. "No. I want the same thing."

"For the record, so do I. I know when you and Emma first fell in love, I was slow to accept your relationship. I didn't think you were good enough for my daughter. But I couldn't have been more wrong, Killian. You're the best thing that's ever happened to Emma. Being with you is the happiest I've ever seen her. And Mary Margaret and I have loved having you as a part of our family."

"I've loved being a part of your family too. It was wonderful having a family again."

"Mary Margaret and I want you to know that no matter what happens between you and our daughter that we will always consider you a part of our family."

Killian smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

"With that said, I'll remind you of what it means to be a part of this family. We never give up, remember? That applies to love above all."

"I have no intention of giving up on your daughter," Killian said. "Emma has agreed to talk about our problems directly and try to work things out."

"She's scared, Killian. You know how hard it was for her to open herself up to love again. And when you two started growing apart, instead of addressing your issues head-on, her response was to run."

Killian nodded. "We both made mistakes."

"Letting you go was the hardest thing she's ever done. I know she's afraid of getting hurt again if you aren't able to work things out."

"Aye. I understand her fear."

"You need to find a way to make her believe that giving your marriage a second chance is worth the risk."

Killian bobbed his head. "I know."

David patted his son-in-law's shoulder. "There was a time when I believed Mary Margaret and I wouldn't get a second chance and look at us now. I believe you'll get yours too. True love always wins, right?"

Killian nodded, as David offered him a comforting smile and then walked out of the shop. He could only hope David was right.

…

Liam and Ella had a stroke of luck with the next part of their plan. They had been trying to recreate their mother being trapped in the ice cave by Elsa and their father helping to rescue her, but they hadn't been able to figure out how.

Lucky for them, a few days after they had visited Granny's diner, her walk-in freezer had broken down. Granny needed to move all of the food out and use it before it went bad. So she had offered free ice cream to anyone who helped her clear out the freezer.

Liam and Ella had told their parents they wanted to help, wisely stating that free ice cream was the incentive, so all four had gone to Granny's. By the time they arrived, the freezer was nearly empty, but they jumped right in to help. Ella and Liam grabbed the last few light items, as Emma and Killian moved to pick up the big tubs of ice cream, the only two things still inside.

Ella and Liam walked out of the freezer first. They exchanged a glance before pushing the heavy steel door closed and sliding the lever to lock it.

Emma and Killian's heads popped up at the sound of the door closing.

"What in bloody hell?" Killian said.

Emma dropped the tub of ice cream and moved to the door, pushing on the handle.

She sighed heavily. "It's locked."

Killian put his tub down too and groaned in frustration. "Our darling children strike again."

Emma pulled out her phone. "Great. No signal."

"I suppose we're fortunate this freezer is no longer working or we'd be in danger of freezing to death."

Realization dawned on Emma. "Just like when I was stuck in the ice cave and nearly died."

Killian's face paled. "Those were some of the worst moments of my life. I thought I was going to lose you."

Emma smiled gently. "But you didn't. You helped save me." She paused, her voice softening. "I had never been so happy to see someone in my life. And when you took me in your arms, I never wanted you to let go."

"Trust me, love, I never wanted to let you go again either."

"That was the day I knew, without a doubt, that I could always depend on you. I knew you'd never give up on me."

"That hasn't changed," he whispered.

"I know," she said with a gentle smile.

Emma sat down against the wall and Killian sat down beside her.

He licked at his lips. "Perhaps we should consider using our time wisely since we are currently unable to go elsewhere."

"What did you have in mind?"

"You wanted to talk, so let's talk."

"Now? Here?" Emma said, her eyes widening.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't know. It just seems weird discussing our marriage while stuck in a broken down freezer."

"You're avoiding, Emma. You've always done that."

Emma slowly nodded. "I know. And I know that was part of our problem."

"You said you wanted to deal with our problems directly. I'm ready to do that if you are."

Emma took a deep breath. "Okay."

Killian began slowly. "Well, being married to the sheriff and savior has never been easy. Every time you would run off to battle some villain or try to break some curse, I would feel like I wasn't as important to you."

"You know that's not true."

"I know and I felt terribly guilty for feeling that way. Frankly, I think I was envious. I think a part of me really just wanted to be running off with you and fighting beside you like we used to. But once we had the twins, we had to put them first. So it fell to me to stay behind to care for them. Feed them dinner, do homework, read them bedtime stories." He paused, sucking in a ragged breath. "Please don't misunderstand me, I love being a father. I loved the time I was able to spend with our children. I wouldn't trade it for the world. But I started to lack purpose and drive. I had spent nearly 300 years as a pirate, going from adventure to adventure, driven by a need for revenge. Then, all of the sudden, I was a father and an adventure for me was trying to figure out how the new washing machine worked."

Emma's mouth hung open. She never realized he felt this way, at least not to this extent. "I'm sorry, Killian. When the kids were born, we just kind of decided you would stay home with them. And I know I wasn't there as much as I should have been."

"It worsened once they went to school because I had nothing to fill my days until it was time to pick them up."

"But a few years ago, when Gold died, you started running his shop. That must have helped some, didn't it?"

Killian shrugged. "It filled my days, but I didn't feel like I was making a difference. You would come home with these stories of amazing things you had done and I was proud of you - I truly was - but I felt like I was wasting my life. And I suppose I blamed you without even realizing it."

Emma took his hand. "I'm really sorry, Killian. I'm sorry you felt that way. Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?"

Killian sighed. "How could I? You were helping others, Emma. It was one of the many reasons I fell in love with you in the first place. I didn't want to sound like some selfish, petty husband who didn't support his wife. I felt awful for feeling that way. I still do."

He dropped his gaze, shame and guilt consuming him.

Emma shook her head. "You can't help how you feel, Killian. I know you support me and I don't blame you for feeling that way. The truth is, I missed working together with you too."

"You did?" he asked, his brow arching in surprise.

Emma nodded. "I know I act like I don't need anyone to help me, but, the truth is, I've felt alone for a long time now. I know if I need them, my parents or Regina are always there to help me protect this town and its citizens, but no one has ever been there for me like you were. I miss that."

"I'm glad to hear that, love," he said, smiling.

"I always knew I could depend on you. You always believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself. And you kept me grounded. Without you, things just haven't been the same."

"Do you think," he began hesitantly, "that we could be a team again? Now, that the children are older and they don't need me as much."

Emma chewed on her lower lip. "I'm scared, Killian."

"Of what?"

"Of our children losing their parents. Me losing you. I risk my life everyday and I don't want you to do the same."

"You're trying to protect me," he said with a bob of his head.

She nodded, tears filling her eyes. "Everyday when I wake up, I have no idea what is going to happen. I don't know what I will encounter. In the beginning, that was exciting. But then we got married and had the twins and everyday when I leave the house, I don't know if I'm going to come back. I don't know if I'll ever see our kids again. I don't know if I'll ever see you again. But I do know that you'll be there to protect them and you'll be safe."

Killian brought his hand to her cheek. "I didn't know you had that fear, love. But every time you walk out the door, I fear I'll never see you again, Emma. I dread that one day I will have to tell our children that their mother isn't coming home. I suppose that's part of the reason I wish to be a team again. I want to be there to help you if you need it. I know you don't need me to protect you. But you're my wife and I love you, and I can't help wanting to protect you."

Emma smiled and slowly leaned toward him, brushing her lips against his. She pulled back and met his eyes. "I'm glad you want to protect me, Killian. And I don't think that makes me weak or an anti-feminist. It just makes me feel loved and supported. I never had that growing up and the first man I thought would give that to me, failed me. So I figured I needed to protect myself, save myself. Then I met you. And I realized I didn't need you to protect me or save me, but it was nice to have someone that wanted to."

Killian placed a kiss to her temple. "I'll never stop wanting to protect you."

"The truth is, I'm at my best when you're by my side," she said. "So maybe we can compromise."

"I'm listening."

"When the town is in danger, I will call you to help me. But I am in charge and you have to do as I say. If things get too dangerous and I want you to go, you need to listen. Deal?"

Killian smiled and nodded. "I think I can live with that."

Emma placed another kiss to his lips and then put her head on his shoulder. "If we're going to make this work, Killian, we need to talk to each other about everything. We can't be afraid of upsetting each other or trying to protect the other's feelings. We need to be honest and direct or we're going to end up right back where we were before." She paused and then asked, looking up at him. "Do you think we can do that?"

He nodded. "I know we can, love." He paused and then asked hesitantly. "So what do you want to tell the children?"

"Nothing yet," she said with a shake of her head.

Killian's heart dropped into his stomach. "My apologies. I thought that we had turned a corner today, but I don't want to pressure you."

Emma shook her head and linked her fingers with his. "We did turn a corner and I don't feel pressured. But I want to take things slow. We're talking to each other now and I feel more connected to you than I have in a really long time. I just want to make sure we can make it last."

He nodded in agreement. "Okay, then we'll wait."

Just then, Killian and Emma heard the latch on the door slide and it began to open. They scrambled to their feet as Granny walked in.

"There you two are," she said. "Slacking on the job, I see."

"We were locked in by our children," Emma said, as she picked up a tub of ice cream.

Granny smiled knowingly. "You don't say."

Killian grinned, as he walked by her holding his tub.

Liam and Ella were standing outside in the kitchen.

"There you guys are," Liam said.

"We were looking all over for you," Ella added.

Emma placed her hands on her hips and gave them a pointed look. "It's time we had a talk. You two, your father and I. Let's go home."

"Dad's coming too?" Liam asked excitedly.

Emma looked at her husband. "Stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to," he said, a grin upon his lips.

"Yes!" the twins screamed.

Killian gave them a look. "You won't be nearly as excited after our talk."

Their faces fell as they headed toward the door.

…

Emma smiled at the sight of Killian's chair no longer sitting empty at the kitchen table. She had made a simple dinner of spaghetti, meatballs, salad, and garlic bread, and they were enjoying a nice conversation. This felt so right. All of them together as a family again.

Killian looked at Emma and gave her a wink. It felt so wonderful to be home and he only wished it was for good. But he felt sure that would happen when the time was right.

They finished the meal and quickly cleaned up. Liam and Emma did a few exaggerated, fake yawns and began to get up from the table.

"Boy, am I tired," Liam said.

"Me too," Ella agreed. "I'm ready for bed."

"It's not even six o'clock yet," Emma said, folding her arms across her chest.

Liam shrugged. "We're growing kids. We need our sleep."

They both began to make a break for it, when Killian's voice stopped them. "Not so fast you two. Sit down. We still need to talk."

They slowly sat back down.

Emma began first. "We know what you two have been up to."

"You do?" Liam asked.

Killian nodded. "We've known from the beginning."

"You have?" Ella said.

Emma bobbed her head. "Yes, and we know why you did it. You wanted us back together. It was actually a really sweet thing you did and we understand why you did it, but you need to know it is not acceptable to lie to us and deceive us."

"Your mother and I want to trust you, but trust is earned. If you don't tell us the truth, then we won't be able to trust you."

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"So," Emma said. "No more lying. No more deceiving us. Do you understand?"

"Yes," they said.

"Now for your punishment," Emma began.

"What?!" Liam whined.

"No fair!" Ella pouted.

"Hey," Killian replied sharply. "You two made a bad choice and now you need to face the consequences. Listen to your mother."

"So, that means you are grounded for two weeks. No TV, no iPad. You go straight to your father's after school. No stopping at Granny's for ice cream or to play at the park."

"Fine," they grumbled.

Emma nodded. "Good. From here on out, you need to let us work on things on our own and you need to stay out of it. And, for the record, your father and I are going to take things slow."

"Okay," Ella said with a pout.

"Got it," Liam added, frowning.

"Can we be excused now?" Ella asked.

"Yes," Killian replied.

The twins ran to the stairs, but stopped before they reached the top, listening to their parents.

Emma smiled at Killian. "I think we handled that well."

He covered her hand with his. "I told you we make a great team."

She nodded. "And we've always been good in a crisis."

Killian's brow rose. "I'd hardly call our sneaky children deceiving us a crisis, love."

"Maybe not a crisis of villain or curse proportions, but it's a small family one."

"The important thing is, we handled it together."

Emma nodded and leaned forward to place a kiss to his lips.

…

Ella and Liam went up to his room and closed the door.

"Well, I guess we're done," Liam said.

"Who says?"

"Uh, Mom and Dad do, that's who."

"Are they officially back together?" Ella asked.

"No, but-…"

"Then we're not done."

"They told us to stay out of it and, plus, we're grounded."

Ella waved her hand in dismissal. "We need to do something to seal the deal. They want to take things slow. Who knows what that means? That could mean Dad doesn't come home for another six months! Is that what you want?"

"No."

"Well, then we need to do something to speed up the process."

"But what?"

Ella's eyes began to twinkle mischievously. "I've got it. We have to remind them that they are each other's happy ending."

Liam nodded, his eyes now sparkling like his sister's. "The cabin. That's where Dad told Mom she was his happy ending." He paused and then asked. "But how are we supposed to get them to go to the woods and to the cabin?"

Ella bit at her nails thoughtfully. "I know. We'll pretend to run away!"

Liam scrunched up his face in confusion. "How is that going to help?"

"We'll leave them some clue so they think we went to the cabin. It's perfect, Liam. They just said they work great as a team and are always good in a crisis. This will make them see how great they are together. This will reunite them for good for sure!"

Liam smiled and gave his sister a high five.

…

The next day, Emma showed up at Killian's door to pick up the twins. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the thought of seeing him. She felt silly. He was her husband. They'd been married more than twelve years, but she was acting like a teenager in love at the prospect of seeing him again.

Killian answered the door, a smile on his lips, but his brow arching in surprise. "Hello, love. I wasn't expecting you, but I'm happy to see you nonetheless."

Emma's brow furrowed. "What do you mean you weren't expecting me? For the last six months, our arrangement has been that I would pick the twins up from you after work."

He scratched at the back of his head. "Yes, I know, but you sent me a text this morning saying you were going to leave work early so you could pick them up from school and take them out for ice cream."

Emma's eyes widened in alarm. "I didn't send that text. One of them must have used my phone to send it."

"Where in bloody hell are they then?" Killian asked worriedly.

"Come on. Let's go home and see what we can find," Emma replied, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

Emma and Killian walked the short distance to their house. They immediately went upstairs. Killian took Liam's room, while Emma searched Ella's. Her heart dropped as she realized her Monster High duffle bag, a stack of clean clothes, and her stuffed cat, Fluffy, that she got when she was four and claimed to no longer sleep with, were missing.

She went into Liam's room to tell Killian.

"She took her duffle bag, clean clothes, and Fluffy."

Killian sighed. "Liam's duffle bag is missing too, as well as his clean clothes and his supposedly outgrown stuffed dog, Rusty."

Emma felt tears appear in her eyes, as she covered her mouth. "Oh my God, Killian. They ran away."

Killian came close to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, love. We'll find them."

"It's going to be dark soon, Killian. They could be anywhere. They could be in danger."

He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

Killian pulled back and cupped his wife's face in his hand, swiping at a tear with his thumb.

"We just need to stay calm and think rationally. These are our children. They're smart. I bet there's a clue around here somewhere that will tell us where they went."

Emma nodded, taking a deep breath. "You're right. Let's look around."

They searched every inch of Liam's room but came up empty. They moved to Ella's room. After a few minutes, Killian called Emma over to Ella's desk.

"Emma, look at this."

Emma looked down at Ella's favorite book, a compilation of fairytales. She'd left it open to the last page of one of the stories. The words 'And they lived happily ever after' were scrawled across the page.

Emma's eyes brightened. "Happy ending."

Killian nodded. "The cabin. That's where they are." 

Emma smiled and linked her fingers with his. "Come on. Let's go."

…

End of Part 4

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought! ~Steph


	5. Chapter 5

**Title** : Operation: Parent Trap

 **Author** : Steph aka CaptainSwanLuver  
 **Rating** : PG

 **Pairing** : Killian/Emma

 **Characters** : Killian, Emma  
 **Category** : Romance/Drama  
 **Disclaimer** : I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.

 **Spoilers** : Nope!

 **Summary** : Set 14 years in the future, Emma and Killian have been married 12 years, but are on the brink of divorce. Determined to reunite their parents, their 10 year old twins devise a plan to have them relive important moments in their love story.

 **Note** : Thanks for your responses to the last part. Hope you enjoy this part! ~ Steph

…Operation: Parent Trap: Part 5/7...

"Are we almost there?" Liam whined, as he trudged through the woods behind his sister.

"Yeah, pretty close, I think," Ella replied.

Liam stopped dead in his tracks. "You think?"

"Yeah, it's somewhere over there," she said, gesturing wildly to her right.

"You have no idea where the cabin is, do you?"

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, I don't, but Mom and Dad only took us there once two years ago. Do you remember where it is?"

"No, but this wasn't my plan." He sighed. "Look, it's going to be dark soon. I'm cold, I'm hungry, and my legs hurt."

Ella rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a big baby. I told you to pack a jacket and some snacks in your bag. It's not my fault you didn't listen."

"We need to stop for tonight. Pretty soon, we won't be able to see where we're going."

"That's what flashlights are for."

"I'm serious, Ella. These woods can get dangerous at night. Mom and Dad are always telling us that. We should just stop in one spot and rest."

"We can't. Mom and Dad are going to be at the cabin soon. If they don't find us there, then they'll really be worried."

"What's the plan once we get there anyway?"

She shrugged. "We're going to hide until they come. Once we're certain they're back together for good, then we're going to let them find us."

Liam sighed. "Okay, fine. Let's keep going then."

Ella nodded, then dug into her bag and pulled out his jacket and a bag of chips. "Here, I packed these for you since I knew you wouldn't."

Liam smiled and took them from her. "Thanks."

…

Killian and Emma walked through the woods toward the cabin.

Emma shook her head. "I can't believe they did this. Do you think they really ran away or is this just a continuation of their plan?"

"I think it was awfully convenient that the book was left open to that page and it was out like that. They wanted us to find it and come in search of them."

"So I guess our talk last night and their punishment didn't register."

Killian shrugged. "They're children, love. You told them we were taking things slow. Children aren't exactly known to be the most patient of creatures."

Emma stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This is all my fault," she said softly.

"What? Why would you say that?"

Emma blinked back tears. "Because I was the one who wanted to take things slow. You would have moved right back in if I let you. Our kids want us to be a family again so badly that they couldn't wait and now they've put themselves in danger."

Killian cupped his wife's face with his hand. "Hey, listen to me. Don't do this to yourself. This isn't your doing. You were right to want to take things slow. They're children, but they know right from wrong. They may have had good intentions, but they know better than to worry us like this."

Emma nodded. "You're right."

"They're going to be fine. You'll see. Our children are nothing if not smart and brave. They take after their mother."

"And their father," she said with a smile. "But they are still just children, Killian, and any number of things could happen to them out here."

He nodded his head and took her hand in his. "Then let's keep going before it gets dark. I bet they're already at the cabin, safe and sound.

…

"I can't walk anymore!" Liam yelled, as he sat down on a rock.

The sun had just set and Ella had turned on the flashlight.

"We need to keep going."

"No, we need to stop for the night."

"We're almost there."

He glared at her. "You have no idea where we are."

"Yes, I do."

"Then where are we?"

"The woods, stupid."

"We're lost, just admit it."

"We're not lost!"

"Fine, then go on without me. I'm staying here until morning."

"Fine!" Ella shouted and began to march on.

She only got a few steps, before she sighed heavily and turned back around.

"I guess I'm a little tired too."

"You're too scared to go on by yourself."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No, I'm just afraid that if I leave you here by yourself then you'll get eaten by a bear or something and then I'll be in even more trouble with Mom and Dad."

"Whatever," he said with a grin, as she sat down on the rock next to him.

…

Emma and Killian finally made their way to the cabin.

"Liam, Ella!" they called, as they entered it and looked around frantically.

They quickly searched it, but there was no sign of the twins.

"They're not here," Killian said.

"Where are they, Killian? They had a few hours head start on us. They should be here already. What if something happened to them?"

Killian shook his head, as he squeezed her hand in his. "Nothing happened to them. I'm sure they're fine."

"They're probably lost. They were only here once." She squeezed her eyes closed. "If anything happens to them, I'll never forgive myself."

"Listen to me," he said, his eyes meeting hers. "You and those children are my happy ending. I didn't know all of those years ago when I stood here and told you that you were my happy ending that it included them too, but it does. I just got you back, Emma. There's no way in bloody hell I'm going to let anything happen to our children. We've come too far to let anything stop us from being a family again."

Emma nodded, as he wrapped his arms around her and went on in a whisper, laying his cheek against her hair. "You believed in me all of those years ago. You believed I would do the right thing and I wouldn't revert to the man I once was. Now we need to believe in our children. They'll find a way to stay safe until we find them. I know it."

Emma looked up at him. "God, I missed that."

"What?"

"For six months, I've felt hopeless without you and now I know why. You give me hope, Killian, when I think there isn't any."

"You should know better than anyone, love…there's always hope."

"Yes," she agreed. "But sometimes it's hard to see. You always help me see it."

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Come on," he said, "Let's go put our family back together."

…

"These are my M&M's!" Ella screamed.

"You need to share, Ella. I'm starving!" he said, attempting to grab the bag from his sister who was holding it over her head.

"It's not my fault you ate all of the chips I gave you."

Liam watched as she held the bag up to her mouth and poured the rest of the M&M's into it.

"You're so mean!" he yelled at his twin.

Ella stuck her tongue out at him, then dug into her bag and pulled out a bologna sandwich. She began to eat it, making exaggerated noises just to irritate him.

"Can I have a little please?" he asked.

Ella nodded. "Sure." She pulled off the tiniest bit of corner and handed it him.

"That's it?" he asked, taking it from her.

"Eat it slowly."

He glared at her, as he popped it into his mouth.

Just then, they heard a rustle in front of them.

"What was that?" Ella asked.

"How should I know?" Liam replied.

Suddenly a roar came from directly in front of them. The trees parted and their eyes widened, as a dragon appeared before them.

The twins screamed and clung to each other.

The dragon breathed fire, narrowly missing them.

"Maybe she's hungry," Liam whispered. "Give her your bologna sandwich."

Emma rolled her eyes. "How do you even know she likes bologna? Maybe she hates it like Dad."

Liam groaned. "Do you have a better idea?"

"No," she replied.

"Then just do it!"

Ella took a deep breath and hurled her bologna sandwich at the dragon. It hit her belly and then dropped to the ground. The dragon stared at them for a long moment, then blew fire at the sandwich, turning it into ash.

"Guess she's not a fan," Ella said, her voice trembling in fear.

"I wish Mom and Dad were here," Liam said, as tears filled his eyes.

"Me too," Ella replied, tears streaming down her face now.

…

Emma and Killian continued through the woods. Emma felt her pocket buzz and pulled out her cell phone. She looked down at the text she'd just received.

"Oh my God," she said.

"What is it?" Killian asked, hurrying to her side.

"It's a text from my father. He said that Maleficent is back. In dragon form."

"Bloody hell!" Killian yelled, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"There's more," Emma said, meeting his eyes. "Dad said she just flew off into the woods."

Killian's eyes widened worriedly. "We need to find the children immediately."

Just then, they heard a roar coming from their right, followed by the panicked screams of their children. They whipped their heads in the direction of the noise.

"Over there!" Emma yelled, pointing.

"Bloody hell! The dragon's already found them," Killian said, as they took off running.

They quickly made it to the site, their hearts beating wildly in their chests when they saw the dragon standing between them and their children.

Liam and Ella smiled in relief when they saw their parents.

"Mom! Dad!" they shouted in unison.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"We're okay," Liam replied.

"Stay right where you are," Killian ordered, holding his hand up to them.

"Hey!" Emma yelled at Maleficent. "Over here!"

The dragon slowly turned to face Emma and Killian. She blew fire at them both, coming so close they could feel the heat on their skin.

"I could use my magic to make you go away," Emma said calmly. "But, Maleficent, I think there are some things stronger than magic and that's a mother's love for her children."

Killian looked at her worriedly. "Emma."

She looked at her husband and then discreetly gestured to the kids with her head. He understood what he wanted her to do. Killian slowly began inching his way toward them.

Emma went on. "So, instead, I am going to appeal to you as one mother to another. Please don't hurt my children. I know you would do anything to protect your daughter. Well, I would do anything to protect my children too."

The dragon stared at Emma, as Killian made it to the twins unnoticed.

"Shh," he said, as they flung themselves at them and clung to him for dear life. "We need to get you to safety."

"But what about Mom?" Ella asked fearfully.

Killian looked over at his wife, his heart thumping in his chest. "Your mother can take care of herself. Right now, she just wants to make sure you two are safe. That's my job."

They nodded, as Liam held onto his father's hook and Ella slipped her hand into his. They hurried further into the woods, until Killian found a large hollowed out log.

"Get in," he instructed.

They crawled inside, while he stood guard. Killian could hear Maleficent roar in the distance. It took everything inside of him not to run to Emma's side and make sure she was okay. He wanted nothing more than to fight by her side. But this is what she needed from him right now. She needed him to protect their children.

Emma sighed in relief, as she watched her husband and children disappear from view. She licked at her lips. "You know I can hurt you with my magic, Maleficent. But I don't want to do that. I just want to get my family home safe."

Emma watched as Maleficent looked at her for a long moment, then turned around, and took off, flying deeper into the woods.

Emma exhaled in relief and then ran off in the direction she'd seen Killian and the kids go.

Killian let out a breath when he saw his wife running towards him. He met her halfway and they ran into each other's arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said, squeezing his eyes closed and pulling her close to him.

They pulled back and she cupped his face in her hands. "Our children are fine because of you."

He shook his head. "No, because we worked together, just like we used to. I've always told you we make quite the team. Nothing's changed."

Emma smiled and then ran to the log. The kids scrambled out and into their mother's arms. She closed her eyes and held her children close to her.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Your father and I were so worried about you."

"You and Dad saved us," Liam said with a smile as all three parted.

Killian came to stand by Emma's side. "It's our job to protect you."

Emma nodded. "And to teach you to make the right choices."

"And then hold you accountable when you make the wrong ones," Killian added.

Ella frowned. "Uh oh, I think our grounding is about to get extended."

Killian bobbed his head. "That it is. We told you to stop lying and to let us handle our marriage, but you two couldn't do that."

"You could have been injured or killed," Emma said.

Liam sighed. "We're sorry."

Ella began to cry. "We just wanted our family back!"

Emma and Killian exchanged a look.

Emma nodded, as her expression softened. "I know, honey." She paused and looked at Killian. "Why don't we go home now?"

Emma held out her hand and Killian slipped his into it. Liam and Ella smiled, as Liam took his mother's free hand and Ella wrapped hers around her father's hook. The family made their way out of the woods.

…

Emma finished tucking Liam into bed, despite his protests that he was too old. She walked down the hallway and stopped at Ella's room. She leaned against the doorframe, as she watched Killian sitting beside their daughter.

"I really am sorry, Daddy," Ella said.

Emma smiled. She hadn't called him daddy in years.

He brought his fingers up and brushed them against his daughter's cheek. "I know you are, sweetheart. But what you and your brother did today was very dangerous. Nothing like this can ever happen again."

"I know," she said sadly.

"And your mother and I will be discussing your punishment." He paused, his voice softening. "Ella, I know you and your brother just wanted to fix things, but this is something your mother and I have to fix on our own. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He leaned forward and placed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Ella. Sweet dreams."

"I love you, too, Daddy," she replied.

Emma felt tears spring to her eyes, as she watched them together. She had missed this so much. Seeing Killian with their children always made her heart swell. He was a wonderful father.

As she saw him stand up, she moved away from the door and headed downstairs. He appeared a few moments later, coming to stand before her.

Killian began hesitantly. "Well, it's late. I should be going."

He moved past her to the door when her voice stopped him. "Don't go," she said softly.

Killian turned around to face his wife. "What?"

"I want you to stay," she whispered.

Killian came to stand before her. "Emma, I realize today has been emotional. I don't want you to say something now that you'll regret in the morning."

She shook her head and smiled at him. "I won't regret it. I want you to come home, Killian. You belong here with us."

Killian couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He moved closer to her, bringing his hand up to cup his wife's face.

"Are you certain? You said you wished to take things slow."

Emma nodded, as she blinked back tears. "I'm sure, Killian. We have wasted the last six months. That's six months that we can never get back. Our children can never get back that time with you."

"I know," he said, stroking her jaw with his thumb.

She covered his hand with hers and linked their fingers together, bringing them between them.

She swallowed hard, her throat burning. "Today could have ended very differently. We could have lost our children."

"But we didn't. They're safe and sound."

"But we could have," she said softly. "And I would have been filled with regret with how much time we wasted and how much pain they've been in the last six months. Yes, we still have things to work out, but I know we can do it."

"So do I."

"I want our family back. I want my husband back. I don't want to spend another moment without you, Killian."

Killian smiled and closed the distance between them, pressing a kiss to his wife's lips. His own tears began to spill down his face as he realized he had his wife back. His family was finally back together.

They parted and Killian slowly licked at his lips, his eyes scanning Emma's face. "Well, I don't want to move too fast, so I'll just stay in the guest bedroom for now."

Emma shook her head, bringing her hand up to caress her husband's cheek. "No, Killian, I want you to come back to our bed. I want to feel your arms around me again. I can't tell you how much I've missed that.

Killian smiled and joined his hand with hers. "As you wish, love."

Emma led the way up the stairs.

…

They changed in silence. Emma crawled into bed first. Killian stood by the side and hesitated. Emma held out her hand to him and he slipped his into it, as he slid in next to her.

Killian laid down and Emma curled up against him, laying her head in the crook of his neck. He smiled, remembering how much he had missed that.

Emma found his hand and linked their fingers, as she spoke softly. "I've been sleeping on my side of the bed for the last six months. I couldn't bring myself to sleep in the middle."

"Me too," he said, stroking her hair with his hook.

She looked up at him, propping her chin up on his chest. "This is going to sound crazy, but I haven't even washed your pillow since you left."

Killian's eyes widened and he chuckled. "Really? I know you've never liked doing laundry, love, but…:"

She shook her head with a laugh, but then her voice softened. "No, it's just…it still smelled like you. So sometimes when I was missing you even more than usual, I'd hold the pillow close to me and pretend you were here with me." She paused, her face reddening in embarrassment. "I know it sounds ridiculous."

Killian smiled at her, as he placed a kiss to her forehead. "It doesn't sound ridiculous at all. I wish I had something like that of yours to remind me of you."

"I love you, Killian," Emma said in a whisper. "No matter what, that will never change."

"I love you, too, Emma," he said. "More than words could ever say."

Their lips met and when they parted, Emma met his eyes. "We're never going to let anything tear us apart again, Killian. No matter what happens. We will sit down and talk things through. We'll work things out."

Killian nodded. "Aye, love, I'm never letting you go again."

Emma smiled as she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

After six miserable months, they were finally happy again. Things were finally as they were always meant to be.

…

End of Part 5

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought! ~Steph


	6. Chapter 6

**Title** : Operation: Parent Trap

 **Author** : Steph aka CaptainSwanLuver  
 **Rating** : PG

 **Pairing** : Killian/Emma

 **Characters** : Killian, Emma  
 **Category** : Romance/Drama  
 **Disclaimer** : I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.

 **Spoilers** : Nope!

 **Summary** : Set 14 years in the future, Emma and Killian have been married 12 years, but are on the brink of divorce. Determined to reunite their parents, their 10 year old twins devise a plan to have them relive important moments in their love story.

 **Note** : Thanks for your responses to the last part. And thank you to those who responded to "What Could've Been." The next part of this story will be the last. Hope you enjoy this part! ~ Steph

…Operation: Parent Trap: Part 6/7...

The next morning, Killian stood at the stove, cooking chocolate chip pancakes. Emma finished making the coffee and turned to look at her husband, a smile on her lips.

She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his back. "I'm so glad you're home."

He smiled. "So am I, love."

"I missed you so much, Killian," she said, as he turned to face her. "I missed this. Just normal, quiet moments together."

"As did I," he said, pressing a kiss to her lips.

They heard the children bounding down the stairs.

Emma smiled. "I think quiet is about to be over."

"Music to my ears," he said. "The quiet at my apartment was deafening."

He turned his attention back to the pancakes, as the twins finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Their mouths hung open when they spotted their father.

"Dad!" they both screamed, as they ran toward him.

Emma and Killian smiled, as they snaked their arms around his waist. He dropped a kiss onto each of their heads.

They pulled back and looked at him cautiously.

"Are you really home?" Liam asked.

"For good?" Ella said.

Killian looked at Emma and then they both nodded. "Aye, I'm really home," he said.

"For good," Emma added, rubbing her husband's back.

"Yes!" they screamed. "We did it!"

Killian and Emma laughed.

Emma nodded. "Actually, we have to thank you. We may not have agreed with your methods, but you two did force us to face our problems head on."

"Aye. We may never have gotten here without your help," Killian said.

Liam arched his eyebrow like his father. "Does that mean we're not grounded anymore?"

Killian and Emma looked at each other and then responded in unison. "Don't push it."

…

One week later, Killian sat in the shipyard facing the water. He had come here often during the last six months. The water calmed him and gave him hope that one day things would be okay. And now things were more than okay. Now that he had his family back, they were wonderful.

He heard her approaching and a smile appeared on his lips when he saw her. She sat down beside him, as he lifted his gaze to her.

"Hello, love," he said.

"Hi," Emma said, leaning toward him to press a kiss to his lips. "Been here long?"

"Not long. Just been thinking."

She scanned his face. "About what?"

He met her eyes. "The first time I brought you here."

Emma smiled. "You were trying to calm me and convince me to forgive my parents."

He nodded. "Aye. I said it was my job to protect your heart. I still believe that, Emma."

Emma took his hand in hers. "I know."

"I know we've hurt each other and we've hurt our children in the process, but we have a second chance now and I refuse to waste it."

Emma bobbed her head. "We're going to do better this time, Killian. We were always able to talk to each other and be honest. You straightened me out when I needed it and I put you in your place when necessary. But somewhere along the way we became scared to share our true feelings and that's what caused us to grow apart. We can't do that this time. We need to tell each other how we feel, no matter how hard it may be."

He nodded. "Aye, that we do." He paused and then asked, "Did you bring them?"

Emma pulled a set of papers out of her jacket. "Yup, right here."

Killian took an identical set out of his pocket. "Here's mine."

They unfolded them, revealing their divorce papers. Emma felt tears fill her eyes as she looked at the pieces of paper that had nearly ended their marriage.

"I can't believe it went this far. We almost lost each other, Killian."

Killian bobbed his head. "We almost made the biggest mistake of our lives. But something inside of both of us knew it wasn't right, Emma. That's why neither of us signed them even after we'd had them for three weeks."

"I never want to see these papers again," she said.

"That's the plan, love," he said, as he pulled a lighter that he carried around for emergencies out of his pocket.

He flicked it and a flame popped up. He brought the flame to the corner of Emma's papers and lit them on fire. They watched as they slowly burned. Then he did the same to his. When they were both nearly ash, they took them and tossed them into the water.

"I normally wouldn't condone littering," Emma began, "But I'll make an exception this time."

"It's symbolic," he said, putting his arm around his wife. "It's as if we're letting go of the past and starting fresh."

Emma smiled and lifted her head to kiss him. "I like the sound of that."

Just then, they heard the sound of running toward them.

Emma looked at her husband. "I let the twins out of their grounding just for this afternoon. I thought we could all spend the rest of the day together."

"Bloody brilliant idea," he said.

Liam and Ella made it to their parents and sat down beside them.

"Why did you want us to meet you here?" Liam asked.

Emma smiled. "Because the water is calming. We're starting fresh and we thought this would be a good place to begin."

They sat in silence for a few long minutes. Emma and Killian were enjoying just being together as a family again.

The silence was finally broken by Ella. "This is really boring."

All four burst out laughing at that.

"Okay," Killian said, standing and extending his hand to help his wife up. "How would you two like to spend the rest of the day?"

Their eyes lit up.

"Let's start with bowling!" Ella said.

"Then ice cream!" Liam added.

Emma and Killian chuckled and nodded. "Bowling and ice cream it is," Emma said, as they headed toward the bowling alley.

Killian put his arm around his wife's shoulders and she wrapped hers around her husband's waist. Things were finally back to the way they were always meant to be and they couldn't have been happier.

…

Killian groaned as his bowling ball went into the gutter. He turned to his wife and children, a scowl upon his face.

"I contend I should be given a handicap considering I am at a disadvantage having only one hand," he said.

Emma rolled her eyes. He always made the same argument when he was losing.

"Killian, you only need one hand to bowl."

"Aye, but it is decidedly more challenging to set-up my shot."

Emma chuckled. "Let me get this straight. You can steer a ship and swordfight with one hand, but bowling is too difficult?"

Liam shook his head. "Dad's just a sore loser."

"I am nothing of the sort," Killian argued.

Ella nodded in agreement. "You are, Dad. You always make up excuses when you lose. Remember that time we were playing Battleship and you said your ship was attacked by mermaids and the game was under protest."

Emma giggled, as Killian raised his brow. "I know the sea. It's highly likely that my ship would have been attacked by mermaids before you could attack it."

All three laughed, while Killian adopted a pout. He sat down next to his wife, as Liam and Ella went over to the bowling balls. Emma put her head on her husband's shoulder.

"I missed this so much," she said, as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You missed ganging up on me with our children?"

Emma laughed. "No, I missed us. You and me and the kids. Just being together."

"Aye, as did I."

They glanced over at Ella and Liam who were laughing and doing silly dances with the bowling balls.

"Look at them," she said, with a smile. "They're so happy. I haven't seen them smile like that in so long."

Killian looked down at his wife, his own smile upon his lips. He gently brought his hook below her chin to lift her head up so her eyes met his.

"I haven't seen you smile like that in forever either, love."

Emma nodded. "This is the happiest I've been in a long time, Killian."

"Me too," he replied, placing a kiss to her lips.

"Ew!" they suddenly heard come from behind them.

Killian and Emma separated and turned to look at their children.

Emma raised her brow. "You two used every trick in the book to get us back together and now you're grossed out by us kissing?"

Killian nodded. "Wasn't that you two that we saw cheering inside Granny's when we kissed?"

Ella shrugged. "Yeah, but that's just because we thought it meant you guys were back together."

Liam agreed. "It's not like we want to watch you kiss all the time in front of us, especially in public. It's embarrassing."

Emma shook her head and kissed Killian again. "Too bad."

Killian smiled as they parted. "Just wait until your teenagers. Then the real embarrassment begins."

Ella and Liam groaned, as their parents laughed and kissed again.

…

After two rousing games of bowling and their bellies full from ice cream, the Jones' family made their way home. Liam and Ella ran out of Granny's Diner. They continued across the street, jumping on the cracks in the sidewalk.

Killian and Emma were content to take a much more leisurely stroll home. They walked hand-in-hand across the street. Killian stopped when they reached the yellow lines down the middle.

Emma's brow furrowed, as she looked up at her husband. "What?"

"I was just thinking we've had some pretty intense encounters standing in the middle of the street."

Emma laughed. "That's true. Good thing Storybrooke doesn't have busy streets or we'd probably have gotten hit by a car by now."

Emma waited for him to laugh, but his expression grew serious. "I remember chasing you into the street, thinking you didn't trust me."

Emma nodded. "And it was the opposite. I trusted you so much it scared me. I was scared of losing you, like I'd lost everyone man I'd ever been with. But you were right, you're a survivor. As much as I want to protect you now, I also want you to be by my side when I'm battling the evil-of-the week. But I almost lost you in an entirely different way, Killian. I almost let you go."

Killian placed a kiss to his wife's forehead. "But you didn't. We found our way back to each other. I'm right here and here I'll stay, by your side." He paused, his throat closing with emotion. "But the encounter in the middle of the street that remains ingrained in my soul is when you were consumed by darkness and professed your love to me before vanishing."

Emma brought her hand up to his face. "When I watched you die in that alternate universe, it felt like a part of me died with you. I was filled with regrets. I thought I'd never get to tell you I love you. I wanted to when we were reunited, but I was still scared. And then I knew I was going to be consumed by the darkness and I couldn't let that happen without you knowing how I felt." She paused, adding, "Leaving you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

Killian nodded. "I had so many emotions in that moment. Happiness for finally having confirmation of your true feelings for me, then sadness watching you leave me. Then fear. I was consumed by fear that I might never see you again and, if I did, that you wouldn't be the same woman I fell in love with."

Emma stroked his cheek with her thumb. "You brought me back from the darkness, Killian. Yes, my parents and Regina all went on the quest with you to find Merlin, but in my darkest moments, when I could feel it seeping into my veins, I thought of you. I thought of how you turned your life around and you fought your way out of the darkness. I thought of how I was your reason for staying good and I knew you would be my reason for coming back from that dark place. I knew you would never give up on me, just like you didn't give up on our marriage now. I knew our story wasn't finished, far from it." She paused, glancing over at the twins who were making silly faces in the store windows across the street. She smiled. "Turns out, we hadn't even gotten to the best part of our story yet."

Emma took his hand and placed it over her heart, just as she had done that day.

Killian smiled, as he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.

He pulled back and looked into his wife's eyes. "I believe the best is yet to come, love," he said. "Let's go home."

Emma smiled and placed her head on his shoulder, as they finished crossing the street and joined their children on the sidewalk.

…

Every Saturday night was game night in the Swan-Jones' family household. David, Mary Margaret, and Neal would come over to Killian and Emma's house to eat dinner and play games. When the separation occurred, family game night was one of the many things that no longer took place. Now that they were reunited, Emma and Killian decided to start it back up again.

Emma and Mary Margaret stood in the kitchen after dinner, watching the rest of their family in the living room.

Mary Margaret smiled at her daughter. "You seem really happy, Emma."

Emma nodded. "I am, Mom. It feels so good to have Killian back home with us."

"I am so glad you were able to work things out," she said, squeezing Emma's hand.

"You were right. We're meant to be together. Killian always knew that and I'm so glad that he didn't give up on us."

A moment later, Killian appeared by her side and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Ready for Pictionary, love?"

Emma nodded and joined her hand with her husband's, as he lead them into the living room.

Once the teams were decided, David held out the bowl with the word cards in it. It was the Charmings versus the Swan-Jones.

"First round's theme is fairytale characters," David announced.

Liam, Ella, and Neal groaned.

"No fair. All of you guys are fairytale characters," Ella said.

"I'm not," Emma replied.

"Okay, stop whining. Whether or not you are a fairytale character will not make you better at drawing," David said. "Emma, your team starts."

Emma drew a card and smiled. She walked to the dry erase easel and picked up a marker.

She began by drawing a ship and a man standing at the wheel. She drew a red coat and a matching floppy hat with a feather sticking out of it on his head. She then drew long, dark, curly hair and a coiled mustache.

Killian shook his head. "I haven't a clue."

"Seriously?" Emma said.

She kept drawing and got to his arms. She drew a hand and then a hook.

"Captain Hook!" the twins yelled.

"Yes!" Emma said.

Killian shook his head and held up his hand. "Wait a bloody minute. That does not resemble me in the least. I've never had hair or a mustache like that. And I wouldn't be caught dead in that hat."

Emma shrugged. "That's the Captain Hook the whole world knows from the Peter Pan animated movie. You've always refused to watch it."

"I will not watch something that portrays me so erroneously." He gestured at his wife's picture with his hook. "And he is certainly not devilishly handsome such as I am."

They all laughed, as Emma came to sit beside her husband and put her arm around him. "You're right, the real-life version is so much better and I'm so lucky he's all mine."

Killian smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'm the lucky one, love."

…

Hours later, the Charmings had left, the twins were in bed, and Emma and Killian had finished cleaning up. They curled up on the couch together. Emma placed her head on her husband's shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

He smiled. "Thank you," he said softly.

Emma looked up at him, her brow wrinkling in confusion. "For what?"

"For giving me a family again," he replied in a whisper. "I didn't know how much I'd missed having one until I married you."

"And now we're all back together again, as it should be," she said. She paused and then added, "But I'm the one who should be thanking you."

His brow arched. "For what, Emma?"

"For not giving up on me, on us."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I told you, love. I'll never give up on you."

…

End of Part 6

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought! ~Steph


	7. Chapter 7

**Title** : Operation: Parent Trap

 **Author** : Steph aka CaptainSwanLuver  
 **Rating** : PG

 **Pairing** : Killian/Emma

 **Characters** : Killian, Emma  
 **Category** : Romance/Drama  
 **Disclaimer** : I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.

 **Spoilers** : Nope!

 **Summary** : Set 14 years in the future, Emma and Killian have been married 12 years, but are on the brink of divorce. Determined to reunite their parents, their 10 year old twins devise a plan to have them relive important moments in their love story.

 **Note** : Thanks for your responses to the last part. And thank you to those who responded to "A House is Not a Home". Part 2 of "What Could've Been" will be out tomorrow. This the last part of this story. Hope you enjoy it! ~ Steph

…Operation: Parent Trap - Part 7/7...

Emma rolled over in bed, her arm automatically stretching out to the other side, reaching for her husband. Her eyes flew open when she was met with emptiness. Her heart began to race, as she worried for a moment that it had all been a dream. Maybe their reunion and the last three wonderful months they had spent together were all just some incredible dream. She hadn't woken up without him by her side since they'd reunited.

She moved her eyes to his pillow. An envelope sat on top of it. She felt her breath get stuck in her chest, as she reached for it. Her heart began to return normal though as she saw her name written across it, encircled with a heart.

She opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper, smiling at his familiar handwriting.

 _Dear Emma,_

 _The last three months have been some of the happiest of my very long life. I am so grateful to have this second chance with you. Your parents like to say that they will always find each other. I believe that saying holds true for us too. No matter what world we're in or what comes our way, we will always find each other. We found our way back to each other and now it's time to start our future together. Today is our 13_ _th_ _wedding anniversary and I wanted to make it the most special yet. As a reformed pirate, you know I love a good treasure hunt. So, come and find me, love. Happy Anniversary!_

 _Love always,_

 _Killian_

Emma smiled and then noticed another piece of paper in the envelope. She pulled it out and read it. It was the first clue.

 _You healed my hand, then my heart._

Emma's eyes twinkled, as she jumped out of bed to get dressed.

…

Emma walked into Ultimate Quest and spotted Chad, the rock climbing instructor.

"Hi, I'm Emma Swan-Jones. I think my husband left something for me here."

Chad nodded and pointed to the top of the rock climbing wall.

Emma groaned. "Seriously?"

Chad shrugged his shoulders and handed her a harness. Emma sighed good-naturedly as she put the harness on and began her climb up the wall. Without Killian as a distraction, she was able to make it up very quickly.

She reached the top and grasped the envelope. Emma quickly made it back down the wall and removed the harness. She tore open the envelope and removed the next clue. A smile was upon her lips as she read it.

 _It was definitely not a one time thing._

Emma chuckled to herself, as she headed outside.

…

Emma quickly made her way into the zoo and immediately headed to the rainforest exhibit. She entered and looked around, searching for the envelope. After a few minutes, she found it hiding behind a flower. She tore it open and read the third clue.

 _My darkest secret led to my greatest gift._

Emma made her way to the bat cave. She searched in all the crevices of the cave before seeing it wedged into the ceiling. A bat was hanging right over it. Emma grimaced, as she slid her hand into the crevice. The bat began to flap its wings wildly, as Emma yelped, but managed to remove the envelope and then hurriedly moved away. She tore it open and read the clue.

 _I picked the right partner._

…

Emma arrived at the elementary school, sighing when she realized it was locked. She considered using her magic or calling her mother to gain access, when she noticed a window open in the gym. She pulled herself up and then squeezed herself through the window. Inside the gym on the bleachers she found another envelope. The clue inside read:

 _I'd trade my last breath for you._

Emma felt tears appear in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to get to her amazing husband.

…

Once at Granny's, Emma hurried over to their table. Her brow furrowed when she didn't see an envelope on top of it. She sat down and ran her hand beneath, smiling when she found that it had been taped below. She quickly opened it and read the clue.

 _You melted my frozen heart._

Emma ran inside Granny's. She found Granny standing at the counter.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Killian hid a clue for me in your freezer."

Granny nodded. "Oh, I know all about it. Go on back."

"Thank you," Emma said, as she headed into the kitchen.

She entered the freezer and searched the shelves for an envelope. She finally found it on top of a tub of chocolate ice cream. She tore it open and read the clue.

 _We began, ended, and got our second chance here._

Emma quickly ran out of the freezer.

…

It didn't take Emma long to make it across town to the restaurant where she and Killian had shared their first date and so much more.

She spotted their table, grimacing when she found it occupied by a young couple. She made her way over, her face reddening.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you didn't happen to see an envelope around anywhere, did you? I think my husband left something for me here."

The woman smiled and opened her menu. The envelope was sitting inside. "You must be Emma."

Emma nodded and the woman handed her the envelope. "Thank you."

She opened it and read the clue.

 _You always have been and always will be my happy ending._

…

Emma ran to the cabin, certain Killian would be standing inside when she opened the door. She frowned when she threw it open and found the cabin empty. Stepping inside, she surveyed the room.

Her eyes landed on something on the table. She walked over and saw that it was a small, wooden treasure chest. Emma slowly opened the box and found a note inside. It read:

 _You and our children are the greatest treasure I've ever had. You are the_

 _most precious things to me on this Earth and I will never forget that._

 _Now, it's time for us to stop living in the past and start looking toward our future._

Emma looked in the chest and saw a square velvet box inside. A piece of paper was taped to the top that said:

 _Turn around._

She slowly spun around to find Killian and their twins standing in the doorway. He gave her a heart-stopping smile.

"Hello, love," he said.

Emma smiled at him. "Killian, this was so sweet and amazing."

He stepped forward and took the box from her. He dropped to his knee and then opened the box, revealing a ring with a princess cut diamond in the middle and two blue stones on either side.

Emma gasped. "It's beautiful."

Killian swallowed hard. "Emma, the day you married me was the greatest of my life. It led to having our two incredible children and a wonderful life together for many years. I know we almost lost that and I will never make that mistake again. I will fight for our love until my dying breath. Now, I want to start fresh. I want to renew our vows and make new promises to each other. This ring is for you to wear on your left hand. Your engagement ring was a symbol of our love at the beginning. This is a symbol of the family we have created with our love. The twins' birthstones are on either side of the diamond."

Emma brought her hand up to her mouth, as tears filled her eyes. "Killian, I don't know what to say."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Well, love, I hope you'll say yes."

Emma laughed and then nodded her head. "Of course I say yes. I'd love nothing more than to renew our vows."

The twins jumped up and down behind them. Emma held her left hand out to him and he slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up then and cupped his wife's face, pressing a kiss to her lips. They slowly parted.

"I love you, Killian," she whispered.

"I love you, Emma. Happy anniversary, love," he said.

"Happy anniversary," she replied with a smile, as she kissed her husband again.

When they parted, she shook her head in a amazement. "I can't believe I get to marry you all over again!"

Killian grinned. "I have one more surprise for you."

Emma's eyes widened. "Killian, you've already given me too much."

"Come with me," he said, holding his hand out to her.

She slipped her hand into his and he led her outside. They walked a hundred yards or so until they came upon a clearing. Emma's breath caught in her chest at what was before her. There was an archway covered in flowers and her family and friends were all there. They clapped when they saw them.

He turned to her. "I couldn't wait to marry you all over again, Emma."

Emma threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. "This is amazing," she whispered. "I can't wait to marry you again either."

David and Mary Margaret came forward, enveloping their daughter in a hug.

"We are so happy for you two," Mary Margaret said.

David nodded and slapped Killian on the back. "Guess you're stuck with us."

Killian smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Emma's face fell as she looked down at the t-shirt and jeans she had hastily thrown on that morning.

"What is it, Emma?" Killian asked.

"I can't renew our vows looking like this," she said.

Mary Margaret smiled. "You're amazing husband here thought of everything. Your wedding dress is back at the cabin."

Emma smiled, as she looked at Killian. "Thank you."

Mary Margaret and David walked back to join the guests.

Killian nodded. "My tux is there as well, which means we only need two more things."

"What?" Emma asked.

"A maid of honor and a best man."

Killian smiled and winked at Emma, as he discreetly nodded at the twins who stood by their side.

The twins faces brightened and they began to jump up and down, raising their hands in the air.

Emma tapped her temple. "Hmm. If only we knew two people perfect for the position."

The twins were waving their hands wildly in the air.

Killian tilted his head. "I really can't think of anyone."

"Pick us! Pick us!" Ella and Liam yelled.

Killian and Emma laughed as they hugged the twins to them.

"I think you two would be perfect for the job," Emma said.

"I couldn't agree more," Killian added.

…

Thirty minutes later, Emma stood at the end of the aisle. Killian's lips curled into a smile at the sight of his wife. He didn't know how it was possible, but she had somehow grown even more beautiful since their wedding day. Emma's eyes scanned her husband's handsome figure, before her gaze met his.

Emma looped her arm through her father's.

"I can't believe it was thirteen years ago today that I gave my little girl away. I missed so many important moments in your life growing up, Emma. I am so glad I get to share this one with you twice."

Emma smiled, as tears sprang to her eyes. "Me too."

The music started and Ella walked in front of Emma, a bouquet of wildflowers in her hands. As she reached the end, she smiled at her brother who stood by their father's side.

Emma and David started down the aisle next, her eyes focused on Killian's the entire way.

When she reached her husband, she placed her hand in his and her father pressed a kiss to her cheek. They turned to face each other as the minister began.

"Today, we are joined here to renew the marriage vows of Emma and Killian. This couple has been through a lot in their marriage. They have had their ups and downs. Recently, they almost lost each other, but they persevered. It seems quite obvious to all who know them that they have emerged stronger than ever."

Emma and Killian exchanged a look. They certainly felt that way.

The minister paused. "Killian, you may state your vows."

Killian smiled at his wife. "Thirteen years ago, I stood in front of you, eager to make you my wife and excited to see what our journey together would bring us. We built a wonderful life together, Emma. We have two beautiful children who keep us on our toes."

Killian and Emma smiled down at the twins, as he went on. "We have always been a team, Emma. We lost our way for a while, but we found our way back to each other and I know that we will be better because of it. I love you, Emma, and I can't wait to start the next chapter of our lives together."

Emma brushed a tear off her cheek. "You've always been better at expressing your feelings, Killian. I shut down or run away. But I'm not going to do that anymore. You have given me the life I always wanted. You support me and give me hope when I think there isn't any. I love our family and I will fight with everything I am to protect it. You are my best friend, Killian, and I love you so much. I have a feeling that we haven't even begun to experience the best part of our lives together yet."

Killian smiled and squeezed Emma's hand in his.

The minister nodded. "Well, I suppose we can skip the exchanging of rings part since you already have those and go right to end. I now pronounce you husband and wife…again. You may kiss your bride."

Killian cupped Emma's face as he brought his lips to hers. When they parted, their eyes met and they smiled at each. Their guests erupted in applause.

Emma held her hand out to Ella and Killian held his hook out to Liam. Ella slipped her hand into her mother's, as Killian grabbed a hold of his father's hook. The family then made their way down the aisle. Once they reached the end, they came together in a group hug that quickly devolved into a fit of laughter as the twins complained they were being suffocated.

Liam and Ella finally wiggled free and took off running.

Killian wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "I'm the most fortunate man in the world. Not every man gets to marry the woman of his dreams twice."

Emma snaked her arms around his neck, as she stared deeply into his eyes. "You're so much better than anything I could have ever dreamt up, Killian."

Killian smiled, as he kissed his wife again.

This wedding, they thought, was even better than the first because they had their children by their side and they knew, without a doubt, they could survive anything that came their way.

…

One week later, Emma and Killian were lying on the beach in the Bahamas. Emma's head was resting on her husband's bare chest, as he stroked the soft skin of her back.

She smiled up at him. "A second honeymoon was a great idea," she said.

"I've always told you I'm bloody brilliant, love," he replied.

Emma chuckled. "You certainly are."

"Give me back my bucket!" they suddenly heard coming from behind them.

"It's my bucket!" Ella yelled.

Emma groaned, as she squeezed her eyes closed. "Of course, it was also your idea to bring the twins along."

Killian shrugged with a chuckle. "1 out of 2 isn't bad."

"I'm telling Mom and Dad!" Liam screamed.

Emma sighed heavily and buried her face in her husband's neck, whispering, "Maybe if we're really quiet we can sneak away and they won't notice."

Killian laughed. "Are you suggesting we abandon our children?"

"They're clever and resourceful. I'm sure they'll be fine," Emma said, grinning up at him now.

Killian stroked his wife's hair. "At least I thought to get a suite with separate bedrooms."

"Thank God," Emma said, as she brought her hand up to stroke his cheek, her voice lowering seductively. "I can't wait to get you alone."

Killian licked his lips, his eyes darkening with desire for her.

…

After dinner, all four returned to their suite. They had sent the twins to bed a half hour earlier. Emma and Killian sat in the living room curled up together on the couch. They were enjoying the peace and quiet. They savored just being together, something they were keenly aware was nearly lost to them.

Emma stood up, extending her hand to her husband with a smile. "Come to bed?"

He grinned. "Your wish is my command, milady."

Killian slipped his hand into his wife's as he stood and then grabbed her by the waist, kissing her neck as they moved to their bedroom. Emma giggled and turned her lips over to her husband. They stumbled into the bedroom, Emma's legs hitting the king-size bed. Killian's mouth moved to his wife's collar bone, as his hand reached to lower the strap of her dress.

Emma moaned and squeezed her eyes closed, throwing her head back. Killian smiled against her skin at the sound.

Then he heard another sound. It didn't sound like his wife.

He opened one eye. There it was again. This time, Emma's eyes flew open too.

They broke contact and turned to look at the head of the bed. Liam and Ella were sprawled across it, out cold and snoring up a storm.

Killian sighed in frustration, as he ran a hand through his hair. "Bloody hell."

Emma simply smiled, shaking her head in amazement as she stared at them. "Look at them, Killian. We made them. Our love created those beautiful, devious, maddening, incredible children."

Killian's mouth formed into a slow grin. "It is rather amazing, isn't it?"

Emma nodded. "It sure is."

She then crawled onto the bed and sat next to Ella. She beckoned Killian with her finger and he sat down next to Liam. She reached behind their children and linked their hands together. They slowly met in the middle and kissed. They parted, their foreheads still touching.

"I love you, Killian," she said.

"I love you, Emma," he replied.

They kissed again. A few moments passed, before they heard a chorus of 'ews' coming from below them

They separated and looked down at their children.

"Get a room!" Ella said, unable to stifle her giggle.

Killian and Emma laughed, before he gestured with his hook. "We did. In fact, we got two. How about you two go to yours?"

Liam shook his head. "Na, this bed is way bigger and more comfy than those twin size ones you got us."

Ella nodded. "Yeah, and your TV is way nicer. Ours is smaller, only gets like a hundred channels, and doesn't even have Netflix."

Emma sighed. "Kids, your father and I would like some alone time together. This is, after all, our second honeymoon."

Liam reached over his father and grabbed the remote. He turned on the TV. "No way, you guys just want to watch Netflix without us."

Killian looked at Emma, a grin upon his lips.

She nodded. "Yeah, you got us. We want to watch Netflix in the privacy of our own room."

Ella tore the remote away from her brother. "I want to watch Monster High."

"That show is stupid!" he said.

"You're stupid!" she screamed.

Killian and Emma stared at each other for a long moment, before smiling. They had even missed watching their children bicker together.

"Can we order room service?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, I want popcorn," Liam said.

"I want a cupcake. No, a cookie. No, a cupcake. Okay, I want both," Ella added.

The twins moved to the foot of the bed, lying on their bellies as they fought for control of the remote. Emma scooted over to her husband, placing her head on his shoulder, as he put his arms around her.

"It doesn't get any better than this," she said with a content smile.

"Well," he began, a devilish grin on his lips, "I can think of one thing better than this."

Emma chuckled and playfully swatted his arm. She looked up at him. "Don't worry, we have the rest of our lives to spend together doing whatever we please."

Killian pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Aye, that we do."

…...The End…...

Thanks for reading this story! Hope you enjoyed the last part and please let me know what you thought! ~Steph


End file.
